Le Crépuscule des Dieux
by Yukihanna
Summary: YAOI Rygdea rencontre Cid Raines qui en fait son bras droit. Ensemble, ils vont vouloir renverser le Sanctum. Le lien qui les unis est complexe: amour, loyauté, amitié? Ce duo nous cache bien des mystères. (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau jour se lève

**Histoire: **Le Crépuscule des Dieux

**Auteur: **Yukihanna

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de FF XIII sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Couple: **Rygdea X Cid Raines (homophobes s'abstenir)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fiction commence avant le début du jeu de FF XIII et tourne autour de personnages secondaires: Rygdea et Raines.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau jour se lève **

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la douce contrée de Nibelheim. Ce petit village de la côte, juste en dessous de Palumpolum, était assez isolé du reste de Cocoon et assez dangereux également puisque la terrible forêt de Gapra se trouvait à proximité. Cette forêt était réputée pour abriter en son sein une cohorte de scientifiques et leurs expériences vivantes toutes plus instables les unes que les autres. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que des accidents se produisent lorsque par malheur certaines créatures de la forêt s'échappaient de la zone de surveillance. Malgré tout, le village gardait sa population, ils aimaient trop leur terre pour partir s'installer ailleurs. De plus, les potentielles attaques de monstres avaient permis au village de se spécialiser dans la fabrication d'armes et de systèmes de défenses à bas prix et avec peu de moyen à disposition.

Les gens qui vivaient dans cette région, étaient des gens robustes et simples, le travail ne les avaient jamais fait reculer, habitués aux conditions de vie difficiles, l'entraide faisait d'ailleurs partie intégrante de la vie à Nibelheim. Peu de gens connaissaient Nibelheim, il y avait donc peu de passage voir pas du tout. La plupart des habitants avaient d'ailleurs le sentiment d'être des laisser pour compte du pouvoir des Fal'cies. Cependant pour bon nombre d'entre eux cela valait toujours mieux que d'être expédié sur Grand Pulse d'où le manque d'entrain des villageois à se plaindre des injustices qu'ils subissaient.

Les maisons étaient simples mais bien entretenues, les dangers extérieurs mis à part il y faisait bon vivre. C'est d'ailleurs dans une de ces maisons que nous commençons notre histoire et plus particulièrement dans une chambre. Les rayons du matin perçaient les persiennes encore baissées et venaient réchauffer la peau du jeune homme endormi. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il dormait encore à poings fermés. Les draps blancs ne recouvraient que le strict minimum laissant le reste de son anatomie à la douce chaleur du soleil. Tout à coup, un bruit strident vint percer le silence presque religieux de la chambre. L'homme bondit de son lit sans préambule et se dirigea tout droit vers la pièce d'eau qui était accessible directement de sa chambre. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche et patienta quelques minutes le temps de se délasser et sortir une bonne fois pour toute des brumes du sommeil. Enfin, il se décida à sortir et étudia son reflet dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux châtains encore mouillés lui collaient à la peau, ses longues mèches serpentants entre ses muscles jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Son visage était carré, mais ses mèches folles qui l'encadraient et ses lèvres pleines légèrement rosées adoucissaient l'ensemble. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence se détachaient de façon surprenante sur sa peau basanée.

Rygdea repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Sa vie avait été loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, il vivait avec son père, sa mère et son jeune frère à la périphérie du village. Mais un beau jour, ils avaient été attaqués par un des cobayes de la forêt de Gapra. La créature qui tenait plus de la machine que de l'animal, avait balayé son père d'un cou de pattes alors que celui-ci tentait de la retenir afin de laisser suffisamment de temps à sa femme et ses fils de se barricader dans la maison. Malheureusement, ses efforts ne suffirent pas. La mère de Rygdea voyant son mari à terre, s'était tournée vers son fils aîné, la voix tremblante, elle lui avait fait promettre de prendre bien soin de son frère et d'aller se cacher le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient dans l'abri au sous-sol. La dernière image qu'avait Rygdea de sa mère, était celle d'une femme courant au secours de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette vision s'était gravée avec force dans sa mémoire d'enfant. Cependant, la main moite de peur de son petit frère dans la sienne l'avait bien vite fait revenir à la réalité. Ni une ni deux, il avait foncé à toutes jambes entraînant son cadet à sa suite vers la cave de la maison. Une fois descendus, ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans l'abri que chaque habitant de Nibelheim construisait pour faire face à ce genre d'attaque. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun son ne vienne de la surface. Malgré tout, Rygdea était resté calme. Au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un enfant, il savait que son frère n'avait plus que lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore admettre que ses parents soient morts, c'était trop dur, mais il avait la certitude qu'à partir de maintenant il devait être fort. Il s'était tourné vers la forme recroquevillée près de lui et cette certitude s'était renforcée. Après ce drame, les enfants avaient été recueillis par une autre famille. Néanmoins, ils restèrent très soudés. Il était pratiquement impossible d'en voir un seul sans que l'autre ne soit dans les parage.

Dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge requis, Rygdea était parti à Palumpolum afin d'y suivre un entraînement militaire de base. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il s'était engagé dans la garde civile et avait pris son poste à Nibelheim. Depuis la tragédie qui l'avait frappé, lui et son frère, il avait nourri le rêve d'entrée dans ce corps militaire de Cocoon. La garde civile était certes nettement moins prestigieuse que la PSICOM ou que la Garde Métropolitaine qui assurait un statut reconnu par l'ensemble de la société, mais Rygdea n'avait que faire des honneurs et de la reconnaissance social, la garde civile correspondait parfaitement à son idéal de protéger l'ensemble de la population de Cocoon. Il avait d'ailleurs pendant un certain temps été très satisfait de sa vie telle qu'elle était.

Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, elle ne lui convenait plus. Au fur et à mesure que les journées s'étaient enchaînées, il avait vite déchanté. La garde civile disposait de très peu de moyen afin d'assurer la sécurité des citoyens et encore moins lorsque la garnison se trouvait dans les endroits reculés comme Nibelheim. Economie oblige. Pourtant, le village du fait des dangers qui l'entouraient en aurait eu bien besoin. L'injustice et l'incompréhension avaient très vite gagné le cœur de Rygdea et s'étaient transformées en une rage sourde qui l'avait rongé à petit feu.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une chance de changer les choses s'était présentée à lui. Rygdea s'informait sur les nouvelles directives du Sanctum en matière d'intervention avec des civiles, lorsqu'il était tombé sur une circulaire interne annonçant un examen de recrutement pour intégrer la « Cavalerie ».

La Cavalerie était en fait une branche de la garde civile qui bénéficiait de plus de fond que les autres. Elle était spécialisée dans les interventions rapides sur l'ensemble du territoire de Cocoon et était pourvue d'une flotte de croiseurs et d'un vaisseau mère qui paraît-il pouvait rivaliser avec ceux de la PSICOM.

Rygdea avait tout de suite vu en cette examen de recrutement une façon de monter dans les sphères du pouvoir même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur le poids de la Cavalerie face à la PSICOM. Ainsi, c'était-il dit alors, il pourrait peut-être rencontrer des personnes qui partageraient ses opinions et faire avancer les choses pour que la voix du peuple soit enfin entendue et prise en compte par le Sanctum. Il s'était donc inscrit et avait reçu depuis peu une convocation pour la présentation de l'examen d'entrée qui se tenait à Eden. Rygdea avait cherché à se renseigner sur les épreuves qu'il aurait à affronter mais il avait fait choux blanc. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient juste réputées très périlleuses et il avait ouï dire qu'elles changeaient tous les ans. A partir de là, il avait arrêté de s'entêter à rechercher des informations, et s'était recentré sur son entraînement.

Maintenant, il était prêt et aujourd'hui était le jour du départ. Une fois habillé, Rygdea sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa son sac au pied de son lit. Il n'emportait que le strict minimum. En passant la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna quelques instants et posa un dernier regard nostalgique sur cette pièce qui avait été son sanctuaire pendant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir quelque soit l'issue de l'examen de sélection. Quelque soit les choses qu'il lui faudrait faire, il était décidé à agir, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être fataliste. Les choses allaient changer, c'était pour lui une certitude. Un éclair de détermination s'imprima au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il passait la porte de façon définitive cette fois.

Sur le perron, le vent du matin vint caresser ses cheveux encore un peu humide de la douche. L'euphorie gagna notre nouvel aventurier, cette multitude d'opportunités qui s'offrait à lui, lui donnait une impression d'intense liberté qui était particulièrement grisante. Sans plus attendre, il se mit en route. Son train pour la capitale n'arrivait que dans trois heures mais il avait l'intention de passer voir son jeune frère, Vashyron, avant de partir.

Son cadet était d'une nature plus calme que lui. Il avait suivit l'exemple de son aîné et était entré dans la garde civile. Contrairement à Rygdea, il n'aspirait pas au changement et n'avait pas l'âme d'un révolutionnaire. La vie à Nibelheim lui convenait parfaitement. Il y a trois ans, il s'était marié avec une jeune fille du coin du nom de Mira. Elle était d'une grande douceur et avait conquis le cœur de son frère depuis ses dix ans. Il y a deux ans, Mira avait mis au monde un petit garçon du nom de Zéphyr. Depuis qu'il était né, Rygdea passait à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps pour jouer avec son petit neveu. Ils étaient tout les deux devenus très complice. Lorsqu'il était chez son frère, il était pratiquement impossible de décoller le petit Zéphyr de son oncle chéri.

Rygdea aperçu son frère qui l'attendait dans la rue en face de chez lui. C'était un homme bien bâti, même s'il était plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son aîné ainsi que sa peau. Ils avaient tout deux hérité des beaux yeux bleu océan de leur défunte mère. Le regard de Vashyron était franc et il était bonne pâte. Malgré tout, il ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à se battre lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il était apprécié et respecté par l'ensemble des villageois. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient très proches, il n'était pas rare que les deux frères se battent en raison de leurs divergences d'opinions. Le choix de son frère d'intégrer la Cavalerie avait d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'une dispute explosive.

Rygdea s'approcha de son frère avec une petite appréhension: il n'était jamais vraiment tombé d'accord à ce sujet. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Puis son frère finit par parler:

« C'est le grand jour hein? », les yeux de Vashyron vibraient de tristesse.

C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparés depuis la mort de leurs parents. Au fond de lui, il savait que son grand frère ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Rygdea fut touché par la détresse de son cadet et le serra dans ses bras en une accolade fraternelle vibrante d'une émotion contenue avec peine.

Ils se séparèrent et son frère, un sourire timide aux lèvres, lui demanda:

« Tu vas bien rentrer un instant? Il te reste combien de temps avant le départ de ton train?

- Suffisamment pour que ta femme ait le temps de me préparer un petit déjeuné. Déclara Rygdea en souriant franchement.

- Pfff, aller viens par là. »

Vashyron passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de chez lui. Ils débouchèrent ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous dans le salon. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur de ces lieux était douce et chaleureuse, à l'image de ses occupants. La voix de Mira retentit de la cuisine:

« - Mon chéri, c'est toi? On va bientôt passer à table, va te laver les mains et réveille Zéphyr!

Mira passa la tête par l'embrasure de la cuisine et remarqua Rygdea:

- Oh bonjour Rygdea, tu es prêt pour le départ? Si tu veux tu peux aller t'occuper de Zéphyr, je suis certaine qu'il serra ravi! » dit-elle enjouée.

Mira était une très belle femme, ses cheveux dorés rayonnaient autour de son fin visage blanc et faisaient ressortir la profondeur sombre de ses yeux marrons. Elle était petite et gracile mais avait un caractère bien trempé. Parfois même Rygdea s'aplatissait devant elle.

Rygdea déposa son sac dans un coin du salon et abandonna son frère au bon soin de sa femme qui commençait déjà à l'asticoter. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son neveu, il entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'avança vers le petit lit au fond de la pièce. Il s'arrêta et contempla quelque instant l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement. Zéphyr avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère et de la peau basané du côté de sa famille. A sa plus grande joie, il avait également les yeux de son père et donc les mêmes que les siens.

Rygdea tendit sa main et caressa tendrement les cheveux en bataille de Zéphyr afin de le réveiller en douceur. Les yeux bleu océan s'entrouvrirent paresseusement avant de finalement s'ouvrir complètement de joie. Le petit garçon se redressa vivement et bondit dans les bras de son oncle.

« - Bonjour petit diable, on a bien dormi ?

- Oui ! » rigola Zéphyr en s'agitant joyeusement.

Rygdea posa son neveu sur ses épaules et ils descendirent tous les deux rejoindre Mira et Vashyron dans la cuisine en rigolant comme des fous. Une fois arrivé, il déposa Zéphyr sur sa chaise et s'installa à table avec tout le monde. Mira avait préparé le petit déjeuné préféré de Rygdea. Toute la petite famille mangea dans la bonne humeur oubliant le temps du repas le départ imminent de l'un de ses membres.

Une fois que son neveu eut fini de manger, Rygdea, qui avait déjà englouti tout ce qu'il pouvait, en profita pour jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ approche. Il s'approcha de Zéphyr et le prit calmement sur ses genoux. Le jeune garçon sentant le changement d'atmosphère se calma presque aussitôt et regarda son oncle avec incompréhension.

« - Tu sais Zéphyr, aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour moi, je dois aller à Eden dans la capitale de Cocoon. , commença Rygdea.

- Pourquoi? , demanda le petit innocemment.

- Pour protéger plus de personnes que maintenant. , lui répondit-il.

- Tu reviendras souvent? , l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de son neveu et cela lui serra le cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas même si tu ne me vois pas pendant un moment ça ne voudra pas dire que je ne pense pas à toi. ,Il serra Zéphyr contre lui, Je reviendrais te voir à chaque fois que je le pourrais. »

Rygdea donna Zéphyr à sa mère après l'avoir rapidement embrassé sur le front, et Mira lui sourit:

«- Fais bien attention à toi.

- Toi aussi et prend bien soin de mon neveu préféré! » la taquina-t-il.

Il se retrouva ensuite devant son frère qui portait déjà son sac sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à le suivre: « Viens, je t'accompagne à la gare. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux frères partirent de la maison.

La gare de Nibelheim n'était pas très grande et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas plus de deux trains qui y passaient par jour.

Rygdea et son frère étaient en train de patienter sur le quai, lorsque Vashyron se tourna vers lui:

« - Tu es sûr que ça ira?

- Mais oui, arrête de te faire autant de mouron, t'as déjà vu quelqu'un me battre de toute façon? , le nargua Rygdea.

Franchement, il en avait marre qu'on s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il fasse marche arrière. C'était sa décision, et il allait s'y tenir. Pour lui, un homme se devait de tenir les promesses qu'il faisait, que ce soit celles faites aux autres ou à lui-même.

« Imbécile! » , lui répliqua son frère, « Allez, monte dans ce foutu train! »

Quand Vashyron prenait ce petit air bougon, Rygdea avait du mal à garder son calme. C'est donc inévitablement qu'il partit dans un fou rire nerveux. Son frère, vexé, amorça son départ, mais Rygdea qui s'était forcer à se calmer, l'attrapa par le bras:

« Ne sois pas si susceptible! Imagine ce que dirait Mira si elle te voyait prendre la mouche comme une fille!

- Tu te fiches vraiment de moi hein?

- C'est mon devoir de grand frère, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça! ,affirma Rygdea ignorant ouvertement les prémices de colère de son cadet, mais celle-ci retomba instantanément.

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais? »

La voix de Vashyron semblait lointaine. Rygdea le regarda pensivement. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Le départ du train fut annoncé et les derniers passagers furent prier d'y prendre place. Son frère reprit: «C'est le moment. ». Les deux frère se serrèrent la main, Rygdea récupéra son sac et monta dans le train sans se retourner.

Le soleil avait fini de se lever et la journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

« La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter. »

**Mère Teresa**

* * *

Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et nous ferons tout notre possible pour poster la suite bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2: L'attraction d'une épée

Un grand merci à eric clutter qui à ajouté cette histoire à ces Favoris. En espérant que cette suite lui plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'attraction d'une épée**

Le train entra en gare. Une voix de femme retentit dans tous les wagons: « Mesdames et Messieurs, il est bientôt midi et nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester calmement assis à votre place et d'attendre que le train soit complètement immobilisé avant de vous diriger vers les sorties situées à chaque extrémité des compartiments. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Une fois le train arrêté, Rygdea récupéra son seul et unique bagage, puis il se dirigea vers l'une des deux sorties. Le débarquement ne se fit pas sans mal car son train avait fait plusieurs escales et notamment dans la plus grande ville marchande de Cocoon: Palumpolum. Il avait donc passé une grande partie du trajet entouré d'un tas d'hommes d'affaires qui ne parlaient que de coût de production et d'économie de marché. Leur nervosité et leur hyperactivité étaient vraiment impressionnante à regarder, voir même carrément effrayante d'après lui. Ils passaient tout leur temps à essayer de vendre quelque chose à leurs pauvres voisins, leurs inventant mille et un besoin à combler au plus vite. Sans compter leurs tablettes infographiques qui leur fournissaient en temps réel tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir sur leur commerce et donc le profit exacte effectué. L'obsession d'en avoir toujours plus et jamais trop étant devenue pour eux un véritable précepte de vie. Dans ce domaine tout n'est que gains et pertes. Un vrai monde de fou. En bref, cela avait été le voyage le plus éprouvant de sa vie, et se dégager de ces vautours pour débarquer, un vrai calvaire.

Rygdea posa enfin le pied sur le quai et respira un bon coût. Il était enfin arrivé. Il regarda autour de lui plus en détail et eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à Eden et sa gare était vraiment digne de la capitale de Cocoon. Le sol du quai était recouvert de grands blocs de pierres lisses, bleus sombres, qui miroitaient comme de l'eau aux profondeurs abyssales. De multiples passerelles d'un blanc immaculées enjambaient les rails ferroviaires et reliaient les quais et la sortie entre eux. Mais ce qui rendait cette gare véritablement exceptionnelle aux yeux de Rygdea, c'était son immense voûte de verre qui la recouvrait semblait-il entièrement. Ainsi la luminosité de l'espace venait majoritairement des rayons naturels du soleil qui éclairaient la coupole, la faisant scintiller de milles feux. La gare d'Eden était une véritable cathédrale de lumière qui donnait l'impression d'être sans cesse en mouvement, ondulant comme les vagues de la mer au gré des aléas solaires.

Rygdea se dirigea vers l'un des grands escaliers blancs qui rejoignait la passerelle principale pour quitter le quai. A son grand étonnement, il remarqua une fois en haut des marches que la coupole de verre n'était pas complètement fermée. Les deux lieux d'accès de la gare étaient ouverts ce qui permettait aux passagers, en hauteurs sur les passerelles, d'avoir une vue imprenable d'Eden tout en étant protégés des éventuels intempéries par de gigantesques auvents, en verre eux aussi, qui s'étendaient sur toute la longueur des deux côtés de la gare. D'où il se tenait, il pouvait apercevoir sans peine le centre d'Eden où se situait le gouvernement de Cocoon: le Sanctum, et dont les tours de cristal bleutées se perdaient dans les nuages. Elle était bien loin la petite ville rustique de Nibelheim. D'après les indications qu'il avait reçues, le Q.G. de l'armée ne devait pas être très éloigné du siège du gouvernement.

Sortir de la gare ne fut pas très difficile. La stature imposante de Rygdea aidant, les usagers se poussaient presque instinctivement sur son passage. Les épreuves de sélection ne commençant que le lendemain, il pouvait profiter du reste de la journée pour explorer la ville. Le souffle de l'aventure vint gonfler ses poumons et l'euphorie le gagna rapidement. L'inconnu ne lui avait jamais fait peur, bien au contraire. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il s'engagea dans une des grandes artères qui partait de la gare vers le centre ville. Il déambula parmi la foule, admirant la diversité des produits proposés par les marchands. Tous vantaient avec ferveur les bienfaits d'une lotion, la douceur d'une étoffe, le tranchant d'une épée et bien d'autres choses encore. Leurs voix se mêlaient en une mélodie enjouée qui donnait une impression festive.

Le regard de Rygdea se figea soudain. Devant ses yeux, sur un vulgaire socle, reposait la plus belle arme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était lourde, imposante et tranchante mais possédait cette grâce propre à ces armes d'un ancien temps. C'était une épée magnifique. En un instant, il se retrouva devant elle et approcha ses doigts pour en caresser la lame. Sa froideur l'électrisa. Elle était large et épaisse, recouverte de gravures et entrelacs compliqués qu'ils étaient impossible de voir à l'œil nu mais que Rygdea découvrait avec émerveillement sous sa caresse, se terminant en une pointe acérée. Le pommeau était simple comparé à l'œuvre d'art qu'était sa lame mais l'on pouvait y distinguer la poigne de ses anciens propriétaires qui l'avaient brandie lors de milles et une bataille.

Le vendeur, remarquant son intérêt, s'avança avec empressement:

« - Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? »

Rygdea détacha non sans peine son regard de l'épée. « Combien en demandez-vous? »

« Vous savez cette épée est très ancienne, il marqua une pause jaugeant son client, elle vaut environ 10 000 Gils. »

Rygdea sentit ses rêves s'envoler en fumée. Ce n'est pas avec sa vie d'aventurier solitaire qu'il avait pu économiser une telle somme. Il poussa un soupir résigné. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la lame de l'épée et s'y attardèrent. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. D'un ton détaché, comme s'il avait l'argent, il répondit au vendeur:

« Marché conclu, je passerais la prendre en fin de journée avec le paiement. »

Le marchand prit l'épée et la rangea dans la réserve de son magasin. En revenant, il fixa son regard dépourvu de toute amabilité dans celui de Rygdea: « Elle vous attendra. »

Rygdea se détourna et reprit son chemin. Il devait à tout prix trouver une solution. Cependant, il devait d'abord trouver la pension réservée aux membres de l'armée de Cocoon et où il devait loger cette nuit. Il avait besoin d'être au calme et la faim commençait à le tenailler. Résigné, il se mit en route. Après trois quart d'heures de marche, il se retrouva enfin devant un grand immeuble blanc, un néon représentait le symbole de l'armée. Il passa la double porte de l'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall. Un homme grand et habillé d'un costume noir se tenait droit comme un « i » derrière le comptoir de la réception, des banquettes étaient disposées afin que les clients ou visiteurs éventuels puissent y patienter. L'ensemble donnait une impression très spartiate. Calmement, Rygdea s'avança vers le réceptionniste:

« Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Fair s'il vous plaît. »

« Un instant je vous prie. » L'homme regarda son écran pendant quelques secondes. « Effectivement, puis-je vous demander votre badge d'appartenance à l'armée ? »

Rygdea lui tendit et le regarda le passer devant une machine, un léger « bip » se fit entendre et une carte magnétique lui fut tendue:

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre hôtel monsieur Fair, vous occuperez la chambre 7 elle est au deuxième étage sur votre droite. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour. »

Il prit la carte et se dirigea vers l'un des deux ascenseurs qui se trouvaient dans le fond du hall. Les portes s'ouvrirent directement, Rygdea se retrouva alors devant un homme à la stature imposante, sa musculature était développée à l'extrême et on aurait dit que ses mains pouvaient broyer un crâne humain sans aucune difficulté. Rygdea entra dans l'ascenseur et se retrouva à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers son visage car il était bien plus grand que lui, mais tout ce qu'il put distinguer ce fut ses longues mèches brunes qui encadraient sa tête. Le colosse était vêtu en civile ce qui laissa penser à Rygdea qu'il était là pour la même chose que lui. Comme s'il sentait qu'il faisait l'objet d'une inspection, l'homme se retourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux bleus aussi froids et clairs que la glace:

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose _mon petit_? »

L'emploi du qualificatif « _mon petit _» fit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête. Comment ça _mon petit _? Il était certes plus grand que lui mais Rygdea ne se considérait certainement pas comme petit. Ce simple mot le rabaissait de façon tout à fait dérangeante.

« Je ne suis pas votre « _petit »_, il insista dessus, et j'étais juste en train de me demander si tous ces muscles illustraient une véritable puissance ou si ce n'était juste que de la gonflette.»

Le regard de son interlocuteur se durcit un peu plus si c'était possible et ses deux énormes poings se serrèrent. Rygdea planta ses yeux bleus azurs dans les siens, il était prêt, s'il voulait se battre il serrait servi. L'atmosphère de la cabine était chargée d'une intensité presque oppressante. Puis, l'excitation due à la perspective d'un combat s'étant dissipée, tout son corps se relâcha tout comme celui de l'autre homme. Soudain, Rygdea fut sonné par un coup porté en pleine tête et qui fit bourdonner ses oreilles. La montagne brune se pencha vers lui:

« Je m'appelle Friedrich Armstrong.»

Rygdea s'affaissa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur qui était derrière lui et s'accroupit comme pour se remettre de l'attaque. Remarquant que Friedrich avait baissé sa garde, il ramassa ses jambes sous lui et balança une de ses jambes pour le déséquilibrer. Le colosse prit au dépourvu s'effondra au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Rygdea en profita pour bondir sur lui et le plaquer définitivement au sol.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Rygdea Fair, enchanté.»

Friedrich lui sourit. Comme s'il existait un accord tacite entre eux, Rygdea lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le grand brun l'attrapa et la serra tout en tirant dessus pour se remettre debout. La manœuvre avait pour but de mettre Rygdea une fois encore à l'épreuve. La douleur fut d'ailleurs des plus vive mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce manque de réaction sembla plaire à Friedrich dont le sourire s'élargit davantage:

« Je suis ravie de vous connaître, vous semblez être un homme plein de surprise. » Friedrich se dressait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » Rygdea regarda cette montagne d'acier dans les yeux, il aimait bien ce genre d'homme. Franc, honnête et d'une loyauté indéfectible une fois qu'on avait gagné leur confiance. Bien sûr tout le problème était là, mais ça en valait la peine. « Participeras-tu aux épreuves de sélection d'entrée dans la Cavalerie? »

« He bien, on peut dire que t'es direct comme gars. Mais oui, je vais bien y participer et je serrais plus que ravie de t'affronter si jamais l'occasion se présente. »

Rygdea sourit: « Je suppose que c'est un compliment. Au faite, puisque tu sembles apprécier la franchise, je viens d'arriver en ville et je cherche le moyen de gagner une grosse somme avant ce soir, tu penses que t'aurais un tuyau à me donner? »

Le géant le regarda pensivement puis ses yeux bleus comme la banquise s'éclairèrent de malice: « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… Tu m'as l'air d'être le genre de gars qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. » Il réfléchit encore une minute. « Tiens toi prêt à 17h00 dans le hall, moi et d'autres hommes on va dans un endroit qui répondra éventuellement à tes attentes. Bien sûr, pour ça il faudra que tu mouilles un peu ta chemise… »

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il partit, laissant Rygdea planté dans le couloir. Tout en échafaudant les hypothèses les plus folles, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y reposer jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il espérait vraiment que la solution de Friedrich serait la bonne. Dire adieu à cette magnifique lame ouvragée était au dessus de ses forces.

* * *

17h00

Rygdea se tenait dans le hall, assis nonchalamment sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes qui meublaient la pièce. Ce détachement était pourtant très loin de ce qu'il ressentait. En effet, il avait la très nette impression que le réceptionniste immobile, telle une statue de marbre derrière son comptoir, le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Comme s'il savait qu'il tramait quelque chose de pas très net. Car Rygdea ne se leurrait pas, la solution de Friedrich pour gagner autant d'argent en si peu de temps ne devait pas être très honnête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Friedrich en descendit avec d'autres hommes à la musculature, certes moins développée, comparée à celle du titan brun, mais non moins impressionnante.

« Salut mon gars! » Friedrich le salua et se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. Une fois en face de lui il posa une de ses puissantes mains sur son épaule et la serra amicalement. « Alors t'es prêt à donner tout ce que t'as?»

Rygdea lui sourit franchement, il était très honoré par cette marque d'attention: « Oui allons-y. »

Les autres hommes approuvèrent tous de la tête, et ils se mirent en route. Friedrich lui présenta un à un ses amis et à son grand étonnement, Rygdea les apprécia tous beaucoup. Ils étaient tous aussi franc et joyeux que le géant brun. Pour la première fois depuis son départ tôt ce matin, il avait enfin l'impression de décompresser avec eux. Tout à leurs blagues et leurs amusements, Rygdea ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Son visage s'éclaira et il ne put s'empêcher de rire ouvertement. Alors c'était ça la solution miracle de Friedrich: une course de Chocobos ?

Dans un parc, juste devant lui, était regroupés tous les chocobos qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens, contaminés par l'excitation ambiante. Une foule de parieurs se pressait autour de l'enclot, essayant de déterminer lequel des chocobos étaient le plus susceptible de gagner la course. Rygdea se retourna vers Friedrich:

« Dans l'idée, cette solution était bonne, mais je ne suis pas inscrit et tu sais très bien qu'il faut payer les frais d'inscription à ce genre de course un minimum à l'avance. »

Friedrich lui fit un sourire des plus énigmatique. Décidemment ça allait devenir sa marque de fabrique!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé t'inscrire juste après notre rencontre quelque peu explosive et j'ai payé les frais d'inscription. C'est la moindre des choses pour m'avoir pris au dépourvu. »

Rygdea ressentit un immense élan de reconnaissance envers cette montagne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ce matin.

La voix d'un homme se fit entendre et appela les concurrents afin qu'ils choisissent leur chocobo pour ceux qui n'en possédaient pas.

Rygdea s'avança et entra dans l'enclot. Son regard passa d'un chocobo à l'autre en essayant de lire au fond de leurs yeux le pouvoir caché au fond d'eux, lequel aurait suffisamment l'esprit combatif pour gagner cette course dont dépendait l'achat de son épée. Son attention fut attirée par un plumage d'un noir profond qui s'agitait dans le fond, séparé de lui par de nombreux chocobos jaunes canaris. Rygdea s'avança rapidement pour être le premier à l'avoir, il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux rouges flamboyants. C'était le bon!

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Rygdea sur son chocobo noir comme la nuit, se positionna sur la ligne de départ, prêt à massacrer tous les autres concurrents.

A ses côtés, se plaça un concurrent des plus intrigant. Il était monté sur un chocobo au plumage aussi rouge que les yeux du sien. Son cavalier donnait, selon Rygdea, l'impression de se considérer au-dessus des autres. Son visage pâle était pourvu de deux yeux onyx d'une profondeur et d'une fourberie sans nom, un petit sourire narquois étirait le coin de sa bouche comme si la victoire lui était déjà acquise. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient ce visage rayonnant d'arrogance et cascadaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Bien que cet homme aurait rebuté n'importe qui au premier abord, Rygdea le trouva tout de suite très intéressant. C'était le genre de personne avec lequel il fallait sans cesse être sur ses gardes, et pousser sans cesse aux parades les plus tordues pour le contrer. Bref, un homme tout à fait captivant.

Le départ fut donné, et Rygdea s'élança. Très vite, il dépassa tous les concurrents, sauf le cavalier du chocobo rouge qui restait au coude à coude avec lui. Tout d'un coup, le chocobo rouge heurta Rygdea qui faillit tomber mais se repositionna rapidement. Il répondit à la provocation en heurtant l'autre cavalier à son tour. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais son rivale commença tout de même à le dépasser et profita de se léger dépassement pour lui balancer du sable de la piste dans les yeux de son chocobo. Rygdea était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, ce vicieux avait très certainement entraîné son chocobo à exécuter cette manœuvre pendant des heures. Son chocobo sur le coup aveuglé commença à vaciller et à courir de travers. Rygdea se pencha sur le côté et s'accrocha au coup de son chocobo afin d'atteindre ses yeux et de lui enlever le sable qui s'y était logé. Une fois qu'il réussit, il se remit en selle et rattrapa le petit fourbe qui avait pris la tête de la course. En autant qu'il ne faut pour dire « chocobo », il avait rattrapé son rival, un feu nouveau animant son regard ainsi que celui de sa monture, d'une détermination toute neuve. Talonnant son chocobo, il tenta par tous les moyens de prendre le pas sur son adversaire.

La ligne d'arrivée fut alors en vue, un regain d'énergie l'anima, lui donnant à lui ainsi qu'à sa ténébreuse monture des ailes qui les transportèrent. Dépassant le cavalier au chocobo rouge au dernier instant, il passa la ligne d'arrivée sans s'en rendre compte, emporté par l'adrénaline qu'occasionna son dépassement.

Rygdea se retrouva alors entouré d'une foule en état d'ivresse qui clamait leur joie avec vivacité. Friedrich se glissa jusqu'à lui et le serra contre lui une fois qu'il fut descendu de monture. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut son rivale le fixer de ses yeux noirs aussi froid que la nuit.

« Tu sais qui c'est? » demanda Rygdea à Friedrich avec peu d'espoir d'une réponse.

« C'est Kimblee, répondit-il contre toute attente, c'est mon voisin de chambre et je suis désolé pour toi, mais il se présente aussi aux épreuves de sélection pour entrer dans la cavalerie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les défis. Et ce genre d'homme à tendance à stimuler mon esprit de compétition. »

Ils se regardèrent, se comprenant parfaitement. Rygdea alla empocher le prix de la course et partit en courant à toutes jambes dans le dédalle des rues d'Eden.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant l'échoppe du vendeur de l'épée. Le marchant était en train de fermer mais il arrêta son geste en le voyant arriver.

« Je savais que vous viendriez. »

Le commerçant disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec son précieux chargement. Rygdea lui tendit l'argent et empoigna l'épée à pleine main. Un calme intense se rependit dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin complet, cette épée était comme un prolongement de son bras. Rygdea était très surpris par la foule de sentiment qui l'envahissait alors qu'il la tenait pour la toute première fois.

Il remercia le marchand et rentra à la pension de l'armée des étoiles pleins les yeux. Avec une telle épée, rien de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

La gare d'Eden est inspiré de la gare TGV de Liège-Guillemins réalisée par le célèbre architecte contemporain Santiago CALATRAVE.


	3. Chapter 3: La Cavalerie

Hello! Toutes nos excuses pour le retard... Le travail, le travail et encore le travail c'est la mort assurée. Voilà enfin le chapitre trois après de nombreuses péripéties, c'est très dur de brider son imagination (la salle de bain a été très allégée...^^ et bien d'autres choses encore...).

Très bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Cavalerie **

Il n'existait pas de paysage plus paisible que celui qu'offrait Eden aux premières heures de l'aube. La douce clarté matinale teintait le ciel de rose et de jaune alors que l'astre de feu commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez, obligeant sa sœur la lune à disparaître peu à peu. La lumière de l'aurore ricochait sur les hautes tours de la ville, les faisant briller de milles couleurs aux tons pastelles telles des phares indiquant l'entrée des cieux. Malgré la splendeur de ce spectacle, très peu de personnes avaient le loisir de l'admirer, la majorité de la ville dormant encore. Certaines personnes étaient déjà debout, d'autres rentraient chez elles après s'être activées une grande partie de la nuit, mais toutes étaient trop affairées pour s'arrêter un instant et lever les yeux.

En quelques minutes la nuit s'en était aller. Du haut d'une des nombreuses tours qui constituaient le cœur de la capitale, un homme contemplait ce phénomène avec une certaine tristesse au fond des yeux. Cet instant de transition entre la nuit et le jour le rendait toujours un peu nostalgique. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui craignaient les ténèbres lorsque celles-ci engloutissaient le monde la nuit venue. Au contraire, il tirait de l'obscurité une sorte de sentiment de liberté et d'impunité qui rendaient alors les barrières qui cloisonnaient sa vie insignifiantes. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il s'était lancé dans une séance d'entrainement afin de se détendre et d'être suffisamment fatigué pour garder son calme tout au long de la journée. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pourtant il ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

On toqua à la porte, il se détourna de sa contemplation. Un homme entra et s'inclina légèrement:

« - Les épreuves de sélection vont bientôt débuter, monsieur Raines.

- Très bien, je me prépare et j'arrive tout de suite. Préparer la voiture, la nocturna devrait faire l'affaire.

- Bien monsieur Raines. »

Après un dernier salut, l'homme quitta la pièce, le laissant de nouveau seul. Cid fit appeler une des domestiques qui travaillaient à son service. Il lui ordonna de lui préparer son bain. Il gagna ensuite sa chambre et se dévêtit sans une once de gêne, laissant choir derrière lui ses vêtements sur une chaise tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante.

La salle de bain était entièrement en marbre blanc, un mur entier était recouvert d'un miroir, tendit que l'autre offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville. La baignoire ressemblait davantage à une petite piscine qu'à une simple baignoire. Elle était encastrée dans le sol et des marches permettaient d'entrer en douceur dans l'eau. Une cascade artificielle occupait le mur du fond et venait alimenter le bain en eau.

Cid descendit les marches jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille et s'immergea complètement. Après quelques instants d'apnée, il remonta d'un coup, se cambrant afin de prendre une grande gorgée d'oxygène. Il se lava et se détendit dans l'eau chaude, se laissant dériver en faisant la planche. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée très intéressante, enfin il l'espérait. Il allait sélectionner les nouveaux membres qui rejoindraient _La Cavalerie_. Cid prenait cette sélection très à cœur, il était primordial pour lui que des hommes valeureux mais également compétent viennent grossir les rangs des unités placées sous son commandement. Habituellement, les meilleurs éléments préféraient rejoindre la PSICOM pour des raisons de prestige. De plus, il en connaissait personnellement la dirigeante, une femme du nom de Jihl Nabaat, à son plus grand déplaisir. Leurs opinions politiques avaient toujours été très divergentes. D'ailleurs, elle devait assister aux sélections. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire mais il fallait bien qu'un chien dévoué du gouvernement vienne veiller au grain. Et cela, il le savait, elle le ferait avec beaucoup de plaisir. Cette simple pensée le laissa perplexe pendant plusieurs minutes. Quesque cette charogne trouverait à faire cette fois. Un bruit le fit revenir à la réalité.

La domestique de tout à l'heure refit son entrée apportant avec elle une grande serviette chaude et un peignoirs. Elle s'avança afin de l'aider à se sécher une fois que Cid fut sortit de l'eau. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à le frictionner vigoureusement, il laissa encore son esprit vagabonder et son regard s'attarda un instant sur son reflet. Il était grand; ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et encadraient l'ovale de son visage, quelques mèches lui tombant dans les yeux; il avait un regard dur, aussi froid et gris qu'une tempête orageuse. Tout cela le rendait imposant, et peut-être même inaccessible.

Seulement sa peau pâle comme de la porcelaine, ses hanches étroites et sa musculature ferme mais pas au point d'être vu au premier coup d'œil, lui donnait un air fragile qu'il méprisait par dessus-tout. Enfin heureusement pour lui, son port altier et la distance qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à mettre entre lui et ses subordonnés corrigeaient ses petits désavantages physiques. Il détestait vraiment avoir l'air faible. Pour lui, la faiblesse donnait une raison supplémentaire aux carnassiers d'attaquer, de contester les ordres, l'autorité,… Mais surtout, elle donnait l'impression que la trahison était une possibilité envisageable. Bien exploité, un point faible laissait peu de marge à des représailles significatives. Les conséquences étant minimisées par rapport au gain à la clé, l'idée de trahir son supérieur, et même un ami, n'en devenait alors que plus alléchante voir trop pour un grand nombre de personnes. Cela, il avait eu le privilège de l'expérimenter personnellement à plusieurs reprises. Il était dangereux d'entretenir des relations plus profondes dans ce milieu, les risques étant réel autant pour le cœur que pour le corps.

Bien que de l'extérieur la société de Cocoon paraissait en paix et prospère, les luttes de pouvoir n'en étaient pas moins monnaie courante dans les hautes sphères, à savoir principalement dans l'armée et en politique. Les complots, les scandales, les meurtres maquillés en accident, tout cela dans le but d'écarter ou d'exterminer les probables concurrents se produisaient plus souvent que le grand public ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Bien évidemment, toutes ses manigances s'opéraient dans l'ombre. Il n'était pas bon de renvoyer une image instable du gouvernement en place, la confiance aveugle du peuple étant un élément fondamentale de l'exercice du pouvoir. Il faut croire que les Hommes savent toujours innover en matière de conflit. Ils trouveront toujours quelque chose pour se déchirer même dans le plus parfait des mondes. La vie serait véritablement ennuyeuse si on y nageait dans le bonheur du début à la fin. Beaucoup pensent que pour véritablement apprécier ce que l'on a, il est indispensable à un individu de connaître à intervalle régulier des événements malheureux. Et bien notre cher gouvernement adhérait à ce concept. Les Fal'cies faisaient tourner Cocoon pour que tout aille bien et les hautes instances politiques faisaient en sorte que la populace apprécie à sa juste valeur les privilèges dont leurs faisaient don les dieux. Hypocritement, il était courant de parler entre hauts dignitaires d'équilibrer la balance.

Non, Cid n'était pas cynique. Il vivait tout simplement depuis trop longtemps dans ce monde pour que ses idéaux soient encore intactes, pour ne serait ce qu'avoir encore l'ombre d'une illusion concernant le système en place, la réalité ayant tout emportée sur son passage. Avec un père membre du sénat, cela aurait été de toute façon impossible. Néanmoins, il n'était pas homme a se laisser abattre. Certains membres du gouvernement et de l'armée restaient des personnes droites. Elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses dans ce gouvernement gangréné par la violence, l'avidité et l'orgueil, mais elles l'étaient suffisamment pour que l'espoir que cela change un jour ne soit pas qu'un rêve inaccessible. Cid ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Oui, ils verraient tous de quoi il était capable.

Une fois séché et vêtu de son uniforme de général de brigade, il se mit en route. Après tout, il était très indélicat de faire attendre une femme.

* * *

La nocturna s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment à l'allure austère. Quatre murs gris crasseux, dépourvus de fenêtre, une énorme porte en fonte à double battants entièrement ciselait d'arabesques entrelacées les unes aux autres formant un motif complexe. Il ne servait que pour les rassemblements de candidats lors des sélections, autrement dit très rarement, l'entretien des lieux n'étaient donc pas une priorité. La cavalerie étant avant tout composée d'unités pour les interventions rapides au quatre coin de Cocoon, les hommes passaient le plus clair de leur temps en mission, dans les salles d'entraînement ou dans les hangars à bichonner les vaisseaux. Le centre décisionnel de ce corps de l'armée se situait, quand à lui, au 250ème étage de l'Acropole, un immense complexe à la taille spectaculaire qui regroupait les divers sièges du pouvoir politique et militaire de Cocoon.

Cid descendit le premier de la voiture. Il tint la portière et proposa sa main comme il convenait de le faire à une dame. Cela semblait idiot, mais il se comportait toujours en grand gentleman avec elle du moins en public, en privée c'était une tout autre histoire. Il détestait cette femme et elle le savait parfaitement, néanmoins se comporter de la même manière que le dernier des goujats aurait été puéril et complètement idiot. Jihl Nabaat était tout de même le capitaine de la PSICOM, il était donc hors de question de ne pas lui témoigner les égards dus à son rang. Au cours de la journée, Cid aurait tout le loisir de lui montrer sa haine mais de manière beaucoup plus subtile. Il esquissa un rictus lorsqu'elle refusa son aide comme il s'y attendait. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que Jihl ne lui manifestait plus rien d'autre qu'un profond mépris. Pendant tout le trajet, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Quand il était passé la chercher, elle avait jaugé la nocturna de son regard perçant, inspectant l'élégante voiture noir afin d'en trouver le moindre petit défaut. Comme Cid s'y était attendu, elle n'avait formulé aucun commentaire et avait pris place sur la banquette passager.

Jihl s'extirpa du véhicule avec grâce. Les gens qui la rencontraient pour la première fois étaient toujours quelque peu surpris par son apparence. Lorsque l'on mentionnait le capitaine de la PSICOM, l'image d'un homme s'imposait automatiquement dans l'esprit de chacun. Quand on en connaissait le sexe, cette image se muait en une femme tenant plus de l'armoire à glace que de la frêle petite fleur. Pourtant, Jihl Nabaat était une beauté froide qui paraissait aussi fragile que du cristal. Une fois la surprise passée, elle laissait place à l'admiration. Sa taille fine, ses formes tout en courbe, ses longs cheveux châtain clair au doux reflet doré qui cascadait tout le long de son dos et ses yeux noisettes charmaient tout le monde presque à tous les coups. Cid la connaissait depuis son enfance, il avait donc dépassé depuis un certain temps le stade de la première impression. Derrière cette apparence fragile et ce visage d'ange, se cachait un véritable serpent avec un goût certain pour la viande cru et la digestion lente. Elle donnait au terme de « souffrance infinie » un sens personnel assez particulier. Et pourtant, ils avaient été amis, les meilleurs amis du monde même. Cependant, les choses avaient bien changé depuis lors et leur grande amitié s'était transformée en un lien obscur dont il n'arrivait pas, encore aujourd'hui, à déterminer la nature.

Les talons hauts de Jihl claquèrent sur le parvis, elle s'avança vers l'entrée comme un guerrier s'apprêtant à mettre à mort son ennemi. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se retourna calmement vers Cid qui n'avait pas bougé, le défiant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. A partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, plus aucunes émotions ne transparaîtraient sur ses traits. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir le dessus sur lui à chaque fois. Cid la rejoignit et ensemble ils entrèrent, prêts à se livrer leur énième duel.

L'intérieur ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un grand hangar sans la moindre source lumineuse excepté le lustre qui prenait une grande partie du plafond, effaçant les ombres des personnes déjà présentes. Leur nombre était vraiment impressionnant. Une présélection avait pourtant était faite. Cid avait mis un point d'honneur à refuser tous les candidats ne possédant pas toutes les qualités qu'il jugeait indispensable, il y avait ajouté tout ceux qui avait des liens et cela quelque soit leurs natures avec des soldats appartenant à la PSICOM. Il fallait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la partie pratique. Sans se vanter, cette fois il trouvait qu'il y était aller un peu fort. Cependant, il exigeait beaucoup de chacun de ses hommes alors autant qu'ils s'y habituent tout de suite. Malgré l'importance minime de la Cavalerie d'un point de vue militaire, il était de notoriété publique que leur général était complètement fou. Néanmoins cela n'était apparemment pas d'une grande importance puisqu'il était toujours en place, à ce poste qu'il affectionnait tant. Cid ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il était complètement sain d'esprit mais qui l'était vraiment.

Jihl et lui ne s'arrêtèrent qu'un court instant, juste le temps que chacun se rendent compte de leur présence. La foule se scinda alors en deux jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où une estrade entourée de soldats de la Cavalerie avait été dressée. Puis ils s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré, dégageant une autorité naturelle et montrant ainsi dès le départ qu'ils détenaient le pouvoir en ces lieux.

Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent les marches de l'estrade, s'élevant afin que tous puissent les voir. Jihl se mit à l'écart, laissant à Cid la vedette. C'était l'heure d'entamer le discours de présentation. Tous les hommes présents se tenaient droit, en ligne, et le regardaient en attendant qu'il parle. Il n'était pas très doué pour les longs monologues, aussi préféra-t-il aller directement à l'essentiel.

« Bienvenue à tous! Je m'appelle Cid Raines et je suis le général de la Cavalerie. Nombre d'entre vous doivent déjà nous connaître moi et mes hommes. Comme vous le savez certainement tous, cette brigade est spécialisée dans les interventions rapides aux quatre coins de Cocoon. Après le grand cataclysme qui frappa notre monde il y a de cela plus d'un siècle, des créatures de Pulse parasitent encore notre pays. Il est donc primordial de rester en alerte même aujourd'hui. Le danger est réel. Nous ne garderons que les soldats les plus déterminés, les plus courageux, ceux qui sont appelés à la gloire par leur courage et leur honneur. La Cavalerie est très demandée, en particulier lorsque la mission est très dangereuse. Nos soldats sont connus pour ne jamais abandonner, et il est hors de question que cela change. Nous représentons l'esprit guerrier de Cocoon par excellence: infaillible, fidèle et honorable jusqu'au bout. Nous en sommes le bouclier et par conséquent, il nous est interdit de faiblir. C'est à nous que revient de protéger le pays qui nous à vu naître. Combattre pour lui est notre plus grande fierté. Qu'importe le sang versé et la douleur qu'il nous faudra endurer, nous sommes avant tout une communauté de guerriers, nous sommes l'histoire de ce pays, de nos actes dépendent la finalité des batailles pour la survie des concitoyens de notre patrie. Cependant, si vous n'aspirez pas à une si grande ambition, je vous prierez de rejoindre une autre brigade dans laquelle les risques seront moindre. De nombreuses unités vous permettront de connaître la gloire et la reconnaissance sociale sans pour autant que vous ayez à frôler la mort une seule fois. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour repousser les limites d'un homme. »

Cid balaya la salle des yeux, essayant dès maintenant de distinguer quelques dégonflés refoulés dans l'assemblée. Puis il reprit:

« Bien, de toute façon le choix vous appartient. Sachez seulement que si vous décidez de partir maintenant, personne ne vous retiendra. La porte est juste derrière. »

Pas un des hommes devant lui ne bougea. Cid ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fichu orgueil masculin.

« Je vous rappelle que chacun d'entre vous a signé une décharge de responsabilité en cas d'invalidité et de décès ou tout autres préjudices physiques ou psychologiques suite aux épreuves de sélection. Dans tous les cas une pension vous serra versée par le gouvernement à vous ou à votre famille. Les formalités administratives étant réglées, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

La foule qui lui faisait face se figea, suspendue à ses lèvres. Il entendit Jihl faire craquer ses doigts derrière lui, preuve de son impatience.

« La première partie des sélections serra une épreuve de survie, vous serrez informés de la suite au fur et à mesure. »

La tension qui s'était installée parmi les candidats se dissipa, certains même sourirent légèrement. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'attendaient visiblement à ce type d'épreuve. Enfin cela, s'était sans compter le sadisme du général de brigade qui avait la fâcheuse manie de s'exprimer durant cette période de sélection aussi courte soit telle. Une fois rentrés dans les rangs, seuls leurs ennemis en faisaient les frais. Mais pour l'instant, les prochaines victimes se tenaient devant l'estrade attendant la suite des événements.

« Alors, plusieurs groupes de quatre seront formés au hasard, chacun d'entre vous recevra un paquetage avec de l'eau et de la nourriture ainsi qu'une arme. Là encore, cela peut être n'importe laquelle. Nous fournirons à chaque groupe également une carte qui vous indiquera le point de ralliement. Vous aurez trois jours pour l'atteindre. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et j'espère que vous donnerez tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre. »

Alors qu'il finissait son explication, il mit un masque purificateur d'air sur son visage ainsi que les autres membres de la Cavalerie et Jihl. Des gazes sortirent de tous les côtés, faisant tout d'un coup paniquer les hommes devant lui. Certains se précipitèrent vers la grande porte à double battant, seule entrée du bâtiment, mais celle-ci avait été scellée. Cid cria:

« L'abandon n'est plus possible à ce stade de la compétition soldats, de plus la fuite n'est donc plus une option. »

Après quelques minutes, il ne resta plus aucun participant debout. Cid interpella ces hommes:

« Désarmez les tous et chargez les dans les vaisseaux. Faite bien attention, il faudra tout leur restituer une fois les épreuves finies .»

Les soldats se mirent au travail. Une fois la grande porte ouverte, ils commencèrent à emmener les hommes toujours inconscients, d'autres soldats arrivèrent pour prêter mains fortes. Cid sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. C'était Jihl. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, fixant les soldats affairés à désarmer les hommes à terre.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu en fasses toujours trop? », sa voix était lointaine.

« Ne soit pas jalouse, c'est pour ménager l'effet de surprise. Ainsi, il serra plus facile de se rendre compte de leur capacité d'adaptation. » Il se tourna vers elle et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de capter toute son attention. « Et puis, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais subi le même sort qu'eux. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue lutter pour survivre. »

De sa main, il effleura presque amoureusement les mèches châtains qui encadraient son visage qui n'avait en rien changé d'expression durant sa tirade. Tout était dans le « presque ». Son bras retomba lourdement. Les yeux de Jihl s'illuminèrent.

« En parlant de survit, que ferras-tu des armes que le propriétaire ne serra plus en état de récupérer? »

Un vrai vautour pensa Cid. Un peu trop fort apparemment puisque Jihl fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait été froissée par sa remarque muette. Cid se pencha légèrement vers elle en signe de respect:

« Je te les donnerais bien évidemment. En tant que général de la PSICOM tu en as tout à fait le droit et je serais plus que ravis de t'apporter les pièces que tu me demanderas. Y en a t'il qui t'intéresses déjà? »

« Cesse de te montrer aussi irrespectueux », cracha-t-elle. La colère commençait à monter en elle et colora subtilement ses joues de rose.

« Je te prie de me pardonner si je t'ai froissée. Cela n'était en aucun cas dans mes intentions. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ce qu'il faut dire, avec le ton qu'il convient et te montrer aussi agaçant. Je suppose que de naître dans le monde de la politique y est pour beaucoup. Ton jeu d'acteur est parfait, hypocrite jusque dans le blanc des yeux.»

Cid esquissa un sourire moqueur sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Je ne fais que tenir la position qui est la mienne. Quel piètre dirigeant ferais-je si je laissais mes émotions me submerger à la moindre contrariété. »

Piquer au vif, Jihl remit le masque de froideur qui avait été le sien jusqu'alors. Même ses yeux s'étaient tout d'un coup glacés.

« Certainement. » sa voix était désormais dépourvue de toutes émotions.

Cid la détailla, essayant de trouver une faille mais sans résultat. Dépité, il lui tendit son bras:

« Que dirais-tu de nous mettre en route maintenant? »

Elle déposa sa main sur son bras tendu en signe d'assentiment. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie passant entre les derniers corps encore étendus au sol. Jihl ajouta tout en marchant:

« J'espère pour toi que le spectacle en vaut la peine. Cela me peinerait que tu n'exploites pas pleinement la liberté d'action dont tu disposes. On m'a toujours refusé d'organiser des épreuves de sélection pouvant être mortelles. »

« Sans doute parce que sinon tu ne recruterais jamais personne et que la PSICOM se retrouverait très rapidement à court de soldat pour renouveler ses effectifs. » répondit Cid.

« Je te l'accorde. Mais si tes épreuves de sélection ne me satisfont pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de réclamer réparation et je te préviens tout de suite, tu devras payer de ta personne. »

Les yeux de Cid pétillèrent mystérieusement. Le vaisseau dans lequel ils avaient pris place entamait sa monté.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Les vaisseaux se mirent en route, transportant à leurs bords deux joueurs dont l'enjeux de la partie, n'était ni plus ni moins que les rêves et la vie de la centaine d'homme toujours dans les vapes.

La réalité allait bien assez tôt se rappeler à eux pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire.

* * *

Heureusement que la guerre est horrible, sinon, nous pourrions y prendre goût !

"Citation : Général Robert Edward Lee ''

* * *

Bien entendu, si vous avez des idées pour la suite nous serons ravies de les connaître.


	4. Chapter 4: La chasse est ouverte

Encore merci à Eric pour tes encouragements, ça nous a fait très plaisir. La preuve, ce chapitre vient très rapidement après le dernier. D'ailleurs en parlant du Chapitre 3, nous sommes très heureuses que la scène de la salle de bain t'ait plut. Il faut dire que c'est une scène magnifique, surtout lorsqu'on a tendance à visualiser u_u!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La Chasse est ouverte**

Son corps reposait sur un sol dur, depuis un bon moment déjà d'après la douleur qu'il sentait tout le long de son dos. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il en était arrivé là, c'était encore le brouillard. Le brouillard, la vapeur, le gaz… ha oui, le gaz! Il s'était répandu parmi tout les candidats en un rien de temps et pouf tout le monde par terre. Franchement était-ce bien nécessaire d'endormir toute l'assemblé comme ça? Rygdea trouvait toute cette mise en scène démesurée. Houlà! Il n'avait même pas encore recouvert complètement ses esprits qu'il sentait poindre une migraine d'enfer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait de l'inconscience, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, son corps entier était glacé. Le vent souffla, le faisant frissonner. De hautes herbes vinrent lui chatouiller la peau. Bon, là, il était grand temps de bouger. Avant qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. C'était agréable. Encore un peu embrouillé et désorienté par les derniers événements. Il réagit sans réfléchir, Rygdea entrouvrit la bouche et ouvrit grand ses narines. Il prit une grande inspiration et la chaleur s'introduisit profondément en lui provoquant de doux fourmillements au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

Il battit des paupières telle la belle aux bois dormant qu'il était devenu malgré lui, ayant hâte de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait le prince charmant. Qu'est-ce que son esprit pouvait divaguer quand il baissait sa garde. Il n'en revenait pas des conneries qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit dans ces moments là. Son regard croisa deux yeux noirs sans fonds. Il referma rapidement les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ce gaz des hallucinogènes ou quoi? Il rouvrit un œil puis l'autre, espérant de tout son petit cœur qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Hum…

Depuis le temps il devrait s'être habitué à ne pas voir ses rêves se réaliser. Penché au dessus de lui, un sourire moqueur qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux, ses cheveux sombres cascadant de chaque côté de son visage et encadrant le sien par la même occasion, lui chatouillant son visage. Il était sûr qu'il connaissait son nom. Kimblee.

Sans crier gare, Rygdea se redressa brusquement en priant intérieurement pour que l'autre homme se prenne un bon coup dans sa jolie petite gueule d'ange. Mauvais perdant! Bien sûr que non, enfin peut-être un peu. Manque de bol, Kimblee se redressa rapidement s'évitant un mal de crâne et l'énorme bleu qui aurait résulté du choc. Et oui, il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait. Enfin bref, cela ne servait à rien de s'arrêter sur un échec. Il y aurait sûrement plein d'autres occasions.

Une fois debout, il regarda autour de lui. A première vu, ils étaient dans une forêt. Les arbres montaient si haut que la lumière avait du mal à filtrer à travers leurs feuillages, il était impossible de distinguer le ciel. Deux autres personnes complétaient leur groupe de quatre. Un jeune homme, qui avait l'air trop jeune d'ailleurs, était assis en tailleur le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus pâles avec curiosité. Quand Rygdea le détailla, il ne baissa pas les yeux comme pour le défier en silence de lui faire la moindre remarque. Ses traits se rapprochaient d'avantage de ceux d'un adolescent que d'un homme. Même assis, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas non plus très grand. Ses cheveux blonds étaient presque blancs et cascadaient en d'amples boucles jusqu'à ses épaules. Avec sa peau de porcelaine, il donnait l'impression d'être un ange tombé du ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Enfin il s'étendrait sur la question plus tard. Un autre homme était étendu sur le sol mousseux, toujours dans les vapes apparemment. Il était de taille moyenne et avait un physique assez banal.

« - N'oublie pas que je suis là… », souffla Kimblee au creux de son oreille.

Rygdea se retourna pour lui faire face, en prenant bien soin de le fusilier du regard de la-mort qui-foudroie-sur-place. Son vis-à-vis lui sourit comme si de rien était.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un fait que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. » répliqua-t-il. Note à moi-même ne jamais quitter des yeux ce blaireau.

Kimblee contourna ensuite Rygdea pour se diriger vers le dernier homme toujours à terre. Contrairement à lui, le pauvre ne bénéficiât pas du même réveil. Il fut secoué comme un prunier sans ménagement sous les yeux du petit blondinet qui ne fit pas un geste de protestation pour lui venir en aide. Y-avait il déjà un vent de favoritisme dans l'air? Malgré ce traitement de choc, le bougre ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, faisant s'envoler le bref sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard. Il finit pourtant par se redresser et se leva gauchement en faisant attention à ne pas se casser la figure. Dans le meilleur des cas, il réagissait mal au gaz qui avait été employé pour les endormir et les effets s'estomperaient, ou alors, dans le pire des cas, il était comme ça tout le temps et là ils n'étaient pas dans la merde. Il était de taille moyenne, la peau légèrement doré par le soleil. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval et étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux, d'une sorte de teinte marron de la profondeur du chocolat chaud. En fait, il avait un certain charme, en particulier lorsqu'on était friand de délices chocolatés. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

Il se regroupèrent en cercle sans échanger le moindre mot. Kimblee fut le premier a prendre la parole:

« - Mon nom est Kimblee, je suis spécialisé dans le renseignement et l'infiltration. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'établir une stratégie. », sa voix était clair, dénué de toutes traces de sarcasme, « pour commencer, chacun de nous devrait se présenter et décliner ses compétences spécifiques. »

Comme par hasard, il se tourna vers Rygdea. Le message était clair c'était à lui de commencer.

« - Bon ben moi, c'est Rygdea. Je suis avant tout un homme de terrain et je m'y connais particulièrement en combat au corps à corps, cependant l'utilisation d'armes ne me pose aucun problème. »

Le petit blondinet prit la parole, nous regardant tour à tour de ses grands yeux bleu.

« - Je m'appelle Micah, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je suis un excellent pisteur. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faudra prendre quelques précautions pour éviter d'attirer les prédateurs, ça m'étonnerait que cette forêt soit inhabitée. Enfin, nous pourrons voir cela plus tard. »

Sa voix était froide et son ton polaire, un vrai glaçon. L'homme aux yeux chocolat fut le dernier à décliner son identité, contrairement aux autres, il sourit d'un air affable. Rygdea apprécia qu'il y en ait au moins un qui face des efforts pour être un peu sympa avec les autres. Enfin, on était pas en camp de vacance non plus, il n'était pas obliger d'avoir la banane comme ça.

« - Moi, c'est Jin et je suis ravie de faire équipe avec vous tous. Il n'y a aucun domaine dans lequel j'excelle particulièrement, je suis assez polyvalent. » Il avait l'air vraiment gentil. « Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider. »

Kimblee ne fit aucune remarque pour une fois, et ils inspectèrent leurs équipements. Au bout du compte, ils avaient une carte où on pouvait voir l'endroit où ils étaient et le lieu qu'ils devaient atteindre au bout des trois jours, de l'eau et de la nourriture en quantité suffisante ce qui était un soulagement même si le général de la Cavalerie avait affirmé que ce serait le cas (après les derniers événements ils étaient en droit d'en douter), ils avaient également chacun un sac de couchage pour éviter l'hypothermie, et pour finir une boussole.

La boussole était étrange. Elle était composé d'une boule de verre remplit pour les trois quart d'un liquide translucide d'une belle couleur turquoise. Des aiguilles, l'une grosse et rouge et l'autre fine et noir flottaient mystérieusement à la surface. Normalement, elles devaient indiquer le chemin, mais Rygdea n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'utiliser cet instrument. A voir la tête de Jin, il ne le savait pas non plus.

Micah prit le petit objet et le glissa précautionneusement dans la poche de sa combinaison sans décocher le moindre mot. Apparemment, il y en avait un qui savait s'en servir.

Kimblee reprit la parole, prenant le plus naturellement du monde le commandement de l'équipe: « Micah, il faudrait que tu explores les environs pour établir un périmètre de sécurité. Et pour ce qui est de la suite, je pense que tu es parfaitement apte à tenir le rôle d'éclaireur. »

« - Très bien. » Micah partit tout de suite faire son exploration sans ajouter quoique ce soit, se fondant comme une ombre parmi la végétation. Il était très étrange de regarder cette frêle silhouette s'enfoncer parmi les immenses et imposants arbres de la forêt, aussi sombres que sa chevelure blonde était lumineuse. Magnifique contraste.

« - Bon, Jin et Rygdea, vous vous chargerez de la gestion des vivres et du campement en général, c'est ok? »

Rygdea regarda Kimblee avec insistance. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça! Ce denier était maintenant occupé à étudier la carte, l'ignorant superbement. Jin avait déjà commencé à répartir les vivres pour que chacun d'eux puissent les porter sans que cela ne soit trop encombrant et ne gênent pas trop leurs mouvements. Lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« - Et toi, de quoi te charges-tu? » Rygdea ne put empêcher sa frustration de percer dans sa voix. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Kimblee lui répondit sans lever le nez de sa carte. « Moi, je m'occupe de nous établir un itinéraire suffisamment sûr pour atteindre le point de rassemblement. Je pense que nous mettrons moins de trois jours avant d'y arriver, environ deux et demi. Enfin, je vous en parlerais plus en détail ce soir. » Il finit tout de même par détourner son attention de la carte et transperça Rygdea qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce de ses yeux noir. « Le grand guerrier que tu es a quelque chose à redire sur la tâche qui lui a été assigné? Pas assez prestigieuse peut-être? Je te signale quand même qu'il n'y a aucune source d'eau potable dans les alentours d'après la carte et comme l'eau est vitale pour la survie de l'être humain, tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu en portes la clé sur ton dos. Ca sonnera peut-être plus héroïque à tes oreilles. Maintenant mets toi au travail, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tolérer les fainéants. »

Rygdea avait déjà une réplique bien sentie sur le bout de la langue, mais il la ravala très vite. Il était évident que leur cher commandant autoproclamé ne laisserait personne contester son autorité, et leur petit groupe n'avait pas besoin d'une mutinerie. Surtout, s'il était le seul à la mener. Jin et Micah ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à se rebeller contre la hiérarchie. Pour lui, c'était un peu différent. Ayant vécu dans un endroit isolé et étant devenu capitaine de sa garnison très rapidement en raison de l'effectif minime, Rygdea n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se plier à des ordres aussi directs. En particulier, comme dans ce cas précis, sans que son avis soit pris en compte. Mais bon, il était avant tout un soldat.

Il attrapa un des deux gros sacs contenant les provisions que Jin avait fini de préparer et le mit sur son dos. Rygdea avait décidé de prendre sur lui, enfin…pour cette fois. Après tout, juste avant que ne débutent les épreuves de sélection, il avait pulvérisé ce pauvre Kimblee lors de la course de chocobos. Quelque fois, il fallait se montrer magnanime.

Jin l'aida à harnacher le sac, qui entre parenthèse pesait une tonne, afin qu'il le gène un minimum et qu'il ne finisse pas le dos complètement broyé. Il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant et l'aida à son tour avec le sien comme il pu. Kimblee rangea la carte sur lui et prit son sac ainsi que celui de Micah qui avaient été délesté de l'eau et de la nourriture. Nous étions prêt à nous mettre en marche. Cependant, aucun signe de notre éclaireur à l'horizon.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Il ne venait pas de la nature, ça Rygdea en était certain, ni d'aucun animal qu'il connaissait. On aurait dit une sorte de murmure comme le vent pouvait en produire parfois. Cependant dans ce cas, ce n'était pas cela, la tonalité était trop bizarre.

Kimblee, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, commença à se mettre en marche. Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas puisque contrairement à Jin et lui, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce phénomène. Tels les braves petits chiens chiens qu'ils étaient devenus, ils le suivirent sans poser de question. Oui, sa tirade de tout à l'heure était encore coincée dans sa gorge, mais bon il finirait bien par l'avaler.

Ce premier jour d'épreuve ne fut donc qu'une interminable marche, sans qu'ils ne rencontrent la moindre embûche par dessus le marché. Au fond de lui, Rygdea ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'un énorme monstre surgisse de nulle part. Ainsi, il pourrait décharger sa frustration sur lui en le massacrant à mains nues. Halala quelle joie cela aurait été. Il ne put retenir le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres à cet instant.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, ils fut décidé de dresser le campement sur un pic rocheux. La hauteur permettrait de mieux voir et repousser les éventuels prédateurs, et la pente rocheuse éviterait au groupe de se faire prendre à revers. Pendant que Kimblee était plongé dans l'étude de sa carte, Rygdea et Jin s'affairèrent. L'un parti chercher du bois pour faire un feu, et l'autre prépara les rations de nourriture pour chacun des membres de leur petite unité. Inutile de préciser que Rygdea préféra s'occuper du feu. D'après lui, Jin était parfait pour s'occuper des stocks alors autant lui laisser cette tâche.

Une fois la nuit tombée, les quatre compagnons étaient tous assis autour du feu, repus. Micah était revenu comme il était partit, sans le moindre bruit. Ils avaient ensuite mangé chacun leur repas froid en discutant de leur itinéraire et de la stratégie à adopter. Faire cuire les plats était exclu. Il était important d'éviter d'attirer les bêtes qui peuplaient cette forêt, en particulier lorsqu'on ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, à cause des odeurs de nourriture qui se seraient répandues.

Enfin, une fois les petits détails techniques réglés, un tour de garde fut mis en place. Kimblee et Micah partirent tous les deux se coucher dans leur sac de couchage disposés en cercle autour du feu. Rygdea était le premier à commencer la nuit. Il s'installa un peu à l'écart afin d'avoir une bonne vue du périmètre et garantir à ses compagnons une sécurité optimale. A sa grande surprise, Jin vint le rejoindre au lieu d'aller se reposer comme les deux autres.

Bien que sa bonne humeur constante et son sourire toujours fiché aux lèvres lui tapait lourdement sur le système, Rygdea devait admettre que Jin était quelqu'un qui avait l'air vraiment sympa. Sa démarche de venir lui parler le toucha énormément, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça après tout. Le jeune homme brun se plaça à ses côtés comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« - Je suis désolé de t'importuner. Si tu veux tu peux dormir un peu, je te remplacerais. Je n'ai pas encore sommeil, ou alors on peut discuter? » Décidément, il ne se départait jamais de sa bonne humeur celui-là. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Au moins, ça changeait de l'air supérieur de Kimblee et de l'indifférence de Micah.

« - Non c'est bon. Ta présence ne me dérange pas. » Le silence s'installa, Rygdea ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

Tout à coup, Jin perdit le sourire qui jusque là ne l'avait pas quitter et prit un ton sérieux qui le déstabilisa.

« - Que penses-tu de cette épreuve Rygdea? » Et voilà, comment passer du coq à l'âne. Rygdea resta pensif quelques instants, hésitant à être complètement sincère ou non. Il ne se connaissait que depuis très peu.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Vu le discours du général de brigade, je pensais qu'on en baverait beaucoup plus. » Rygdea fronça les sourcils. « En fait, ça m'inquiète un peu… Mais faire une petite rando en forêt ne me dérange pas trop alors bon, il faut juste que j'évite de mourir d'ennui et de frustration à force d'être considéré comme une mule. »

« - C'est sûr que jusque là, rigola Jin, on peut pas dire que cette aventure soit pleine de rebondissements. » Il se calma, reprenant contenance. « Mais tu sais vu les rumeurs qui circulent sur les épreuves de sélection de la Cavalerie, tu devrais savourer ces moments de paix. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais baisser ta garde, mais profite un peu hein? »

Jin tourna les yeux vers les arbres, cherchant à dissimuler l'éclair de tristesse qui l'avait traversé à ce moment là. Cela piqua la curiosité de Rygdea.

« - Tu sais, je viens d'un endroit assez isolé alors les bruits qui courent en ville ne parviennent presque jamais jusqu'à moi » Rygdea hésita à poursuivre, Jin évitait de croiser son regard. « Mon petit doigt me dit que tu en sais plus que moi sur le sujet. La question est, veux-tu m'en parler après avoir prit soin de piquer ma curiosité? »

Jin esquissa un petit sourire mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à des années lumières de là où ils étaient. La pensée qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la mouise s'il était aussi distrait lorsqu'il montait la garde traversa brièvement l'esprit de Rygdea. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement de feuillage dans un coin sombre, mais rien n'en sortit. Il la reporta ensuite sur son voisin alors que ce dernier ouvrait enfin la bouche, le regard toujours dans le vague.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que je participe aux sélections de la Cavalerie. » Sa voix était un murmure à peine audible, Rygdea était obligé de tendre l'oreille. « En fait, ce n'est que la deuxième fois, c'est pas comme si j'étais maso. Je…,hum… La dernière fois, je n'ai pas dépassé la première épreuve alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je pourrais en tirer avantage. »

Il s'arrêta. Rygdea l'encouragea à continuer son récit d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop pressente pour ne pas le brusquer: « Et alors, que s'est-il passé pendant cette épreuve? »

« - Ils y ont été plus direct cette fois là. Tous les candidats ont été rassemblés dans les sous-sols par groupe de vingt. Une dizaine de clés étaient pendues au plafond à divers endroits de la pièce et dix portes nous faisaient face tout au bout. Une clé pour chaque porte et une porte pour une personne qu'ils nous ont dit, il faut croire que cette année là il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'homme. » Il refit une pause, puis continua sur sa lancée. « Je te laisse imaginer la boucherie. Je crois qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas préparé. J'ai fini avec une épaule démise et une fracture ouverte au bras droit ainsi que de multiples contusions. La douleur était insupportable, j'ai bien failli me faire piétiner par la foule. » Son regard s'adoucit imperceptiblement. « Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais inscrit avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il s'appelait Will, il m'a traîné parmi la marée humaine pour me mettre à l'abri. Une équipe médical m'a pris en charge et je ne me suis réveillé qu'au bout de deux jours. Par la suite, on m'a rapporté qu'il était mort durant l'épreuve. J'ai insisté pour connaître les causes de son décès mais je me heurtais sans cesse à un mur. Cependant à force de persévérer, j'ai fini par apprendre qu'il avait eu la nuque brisé, enfin entre autres choses, il ne restait plus grand-chose de lui. Une fois mort, son corps avait été piétiné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une carcasse informe de son cadavre. »

Jin était redevenu silencieux, fixant obstinément un point invisible dans le noir. Rygdea, quand à lui était perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés se livre ainsi à lui. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les lueurs du feu, qui crépitait derrière eux, se reflétaient dans les cheveux et dans la profondeur des yeux chocolat de son voisin, leur donnant des reflets d'un doré sombre. La tristesse l'habitait toujours et Rygdea se sentit obligé de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Jin lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se battre pour ses rêves. Il déposa une main sur son épaule, la serrant en y mettant toute la chaleur dont il était capable par ce simple geste.

« - Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, personne n'y peut rien, nous connaissons tous les risques. Toi, plus que tout autre au vu de ton vécu. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es quand même là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour te prouver que tu pouvais y arriver, pour honorer la mémoire de ton ami ou pour une autre raison que j'ignore, tu es là en toute connaissance des risques que tu encoures. Alors bien que l'on ne se côtoies que depuis une journée, fais moi plaisir et ne te laisse pas abattre. Je commence juste à me dire que tu pourrais être intéressant. »

Jin reprit un peu du poil de la bête, mais sa petite confession semblait l'avoir épuisé: « Allez, va te reposer. Je te réveillerais pour ton tour de garde. », ajouta Rygdea compatissant.

Il le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête, sa bonne humeur refaisant surface alors qu'il se levait pour aller se pelotonner dans son sac de couchage. Rygdea ne voyait plus que son dos. Laissé seul, il repensa aux évènements qui avaient précédé son réveil dans cette forêt de film d'horreur, et en particulier à leur général de brigade. Lorsqu'il avait traversé la foule avec cette femme à son bras, il dégageait une telle assurance. Il donnait l'impression de contenir une force immense qui le captivait de manière surnaturelle. C'en était déconcertant. Ouais bon, en même temps, il ne paraissait pas très accessible. Sans pouvoir résister, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait accomplir s'il atteignait le haut de l'échelle de cette unité militaire, symbole de la liberté selon lui. Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de travail et d'acharnement, il pourrait se tenir aux côtés de cet homme au charisme si attrayant. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. En plus, cela lui permettrait d'avoir sous ses ordres cet imbécile de Kimblee. Enfin tout ça, c'était très loin. Pour le moment, il devait surmonter les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Si on pouvait parler d'_épreuves_. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si Jin ne lui avait pas raconté son histoire pour lui faire peur. Il se flagella mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées.

Bien qu'au départ, il ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, il sentait qu'il commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce compagnon qui avait souffert avec lui toute la journée durant sous le poids de leur sac surchargé.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son tour de surveillance, il réveilla Jin pour qu'il le remplace. Puis, il alla s'étendre dans son duvet, attendant que Morphée le transporte aux pays des rêves.

Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire malheureusement pour lui, fut de somnoler. Il avait laissé Jin faire le guet et cela ne suffisait pas à tranquilliser son esprit. Il divaguait, cherchant par tout les moyens à se détendre suffisamment pour prendre un peu de repos, avant de reprendre son travail de chameau le lendemain.

Enfin, Jin retourna se coucher une fois qu'il eut réveillé Kimblee pour le remplacer. Rygdea eut envie de se lever pour l'aider à le faire plus vigoureusement. D'après lui, Jin y allait beaucoup trop gentiment, surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas fait preuve de la même délicatesse à son égard plus tôt. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Kimblee se leva et prit son poste. Zut!

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Jin n'était plus qu'une masse molle avec un magnifique filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. Veinard.

Alors que Rygdea cherchait désespérément le sommeil, il suivit du coin de l'œil Micah qui s'était glissé sans bruit tout près de leur petit chef. Pourquoi ce petit bout d'homme sortait-il maintenant de sa réserve? Après manger, il s'était recouvert de sa couverture sans que l'on puisse voir un bout de sa tête sans un regard pour aucun d'eux. Poussé par la curiosité, Rygdea ne put s'empêcher d'espionner son compagnon de route qui était invisible la plupart du temps.

Kimblee se tourna vers lui à son approche, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres et la malice brillant dans ces yeux noirs. On aurait dit qu'il était en mode prédateur faisant face à un pauvre petit être aux yeux de biche brillant d'innocence. Rygdea dut se retenir de ne pas pousser un cri d'exclamation. Peut-être pas aussi innocente que ça la biche en fait. Micah, au lieu de s'asseoir par terre, enjamba les jambes de son vis-à-vis, se retrouvant à cheval sur lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

Là comme ça, de loin, cela donnait une impression de profonde intimité. Le seul mot qui lui venait pour qualifier cela était le romantisme. Enfin cela l'aurait été si seulement Micah n'avait pas attrapé les cheveux de Kimblee, tirant sa tête en arrière d'un geste brusque et dégageant son cou blanc. Son poing serrait la chevelure de toute ses forces, on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui arracher. Micah, qui semblait en fait avoir endossé le rôle du prédateur, plongea tel un rapace sur les lèvres de sa proie. Embrassant avec force: mordant, léchant et suçant sans reprendre son souffle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Le petit ange avait les joues rougies par la chaleur qui semblait irradier de tout son être. Sans le moindre préambule, Kimblee descendit la fermeture de la combinaison du plus jeune sans le lâcher des yeux, obligeant son partenaire à se lever.

De là où il était, Rygdea ne pouvait voir que le dos de son pseudo supérieur, mais l'expression du jeune homme blond dans ses bras était absolument incroyable. Lui qui jusque là avait été aussi froid et expressif qu'un glaçon, semblait habitée par la passion. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Il faisait preuve d'une telle maîtrise de lui-même que s'en était effrayant.

La combinaison glissa lentement de la peau pâle, découvrant un corps mince et de jolies petits tétons rose clair. Kimblee dégagea une fois pour toute les bras, puis les jambes en faisant glisser le vêtement avec une lenteur calculée, se rinçant l'œil sans s'en cacher. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il la déposa à côté de lui et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir près de lui. Micah fondit sur lui, collant son corps maintenant nu contre Kimblee, se frottant lascivement et ouvrant la combinaison afin de pouvoir enfin accéder à sa peau. Pendant qu'il s'activait, une de ses mains retourna se perdre dans les longs cheveux couleur de nuit et il continua de dévorer le cou de l'autre homme, aspirant, suçant,…

Rygdea se demanda comment son chef pourrait cacher les marques qui allaient très certainement en résulter. Le bougre serait capable de les arborer sans la moindre gène.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière violemment. Micah avait atteint son but, il était maintenant impossible de voir son visage. Il était cacher par le torse de Kimblee qui d'après les mouvements de sa cage thoracique s'était mis à respirer plus vite. Après un temps, Kimblee tira le visage de Micah vers lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche sans aucune retenu. Un mince filet de liquide blanchâtre coula de la bouche de sa victime, glissant le long de son cou. Il lâchât la bouche de Micah et le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une trace.

Il le saisit par les hanches et sans aucune préparation préalable, l'empala sur son membre qui d'après l'expression de pure douleur de son partenaire devait être bien tendu. La scène qui en découla ne fut que violent coup de hanche, Kimblee s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui avec puissance et Micah l'accompagnant comme il le pouvait avec toute la vigueur dont il était capable.

Aucun son ne sortait jamais de leur bouche, ce qui rendait leurs ébats encore plus captivant. On entendait que les bruits de leurs corps qui s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que d'autres mouillés à chaque pénétration. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, le corps de Micah s'arc-bouta, la bouche ouverte en un cris muet.

Rygdea se figea, la vision qui s'offrait à lui étant surréaliste. Halala que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir le visage de Kimblee à cet instant. Micah se lova dans ses bras, le corps vidé de toute énergie. Après s'être quelque peu remit, Kimblee ferma sa combinaison. Puis, il nettoya Micah avec douceur et le revêtit patiemment. Il le déposa ensuite délicatement sur son sac de couchage, le borda et laissa sa main s'attarder sur les cheveux blond presque blanc qui dépassaient encore de la couverture. Il reprit son poste sans que rien ne change dans son attitude.

Ces marques d'affection laissèrent Rygdea pensif. Se connaissaient-ils avant? Quels liens avaient-ils? Evidement le fait qu'il les ait vu en pleine action, donnait un certain nombre de piste pour répondre à cette dernière question. Hum… Il avait regardé tout le spectacle, n'en ratant pas une miette, et maintenant il avait un autre problème intime et plus personnel. Sa main descendit comme mue par une volonté propre vers son entrejambe gonflée à bloc. Quelques allées et venues plus tard, il se libéra à bout de souffle. Et bien, on peut dire que voir ses deux là lui avait fait de l'effet.

Alors que tous ses muscles se relâchaient après la libération de son plaisir, ses paupières se fermèrent, le plongeant enfin dans le sommeil tant désiré. Il réfléchirait à tous les derniers évènements demain.

* * *

_« Le cœur nous fait agir par pulsion et le cerveau par raison, mais lesquels des deux choisir pour vivre notre passion ? »_

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction même s'ils ne laissent aucun commentaire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaît même si nous n'en savons rien.

Enfin, bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont et courage à tous les autres!


	5. Chapitre 5: La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire: c'est ma première scène d'action alors j'en ai vraiment bavé! Je prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop ratée!

Ne t'inquiète pas Eric, on ne se surmène pas! C'est juste le résultat de la grande vague d'inspiration des vacances d'été.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La vie ne tient qu'à un fil **

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le petit groupe avait repris la route. Contrairement à la veille, Rygdea était complètement indifférent au silence qui s'était installé. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il suivait Jin qui marchait devant lui d'un pas mécanique, tel un automate. En apparence, Rygdea était normal. Il ne rougissait pas, ne respirait pas de façon anormale,… Son corps n'exprimait rien de particulier, si ce n'était l'effort physique qu'il fournissait pour porter son énorme sac sur son dos.

Mais au fond de lui, Rygdea était complètement sans dessus dessous. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Ça aller finir par le rendre dingue. L'expression de Micah était gravée dans ses rétines. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme puisse extérioriser ainsi ses sentiments. Sans retenu, sans honte, exprimant avec un naturel désarmant ce qui bouillonne au fond de lui. Ouais, il ne regarderait plus jamais le petit blondinet de la même manière.

En ce qui concernait Kimblee, il regrettais vraiment de ne pas avoir pu ne serrait-ce qu'entrevoir un instant son visage. Cela l'avait tellement frustré, qu'il en avait rêvé une bonne partie de la nuit. L'imaginant au bord de l'extase, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Ou encore froid, impassible mais poussant à intervalles réguliers des râles graves à faire frémir n'importe qui.

Avoir vu deux hommes ensemble ne le perturbait pas plus que cela. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, Rygdea n'avait jamais été attiré qu'uniquement par la gente féminine. Pour lui, le plaisir et l'amour ne se cantonnaient pas au sexe d'une personne, ni à sa plastique d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais eu de type particulier. Cela tenait plus de la compatibilité sensorielle qu'il ressentait. L'odeur, la voix, les gestes, la personnalité, tout cela contribuaient à lui faire ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un.

Pour en revenir à la scène à laquelle il avait assistée, (à cause de son insomnie hein, il n'était pas un voyeur habituellement!), elle continuait de le tourmenter. Le fait que l'un des deux protagonistes soit juste là, à quelques pas de lui, n'arrangeait rien à son problème.

Kimblee marchait toujours devant, imperturbable, jetant de tant à autre des coups d'œil sur la carte afin de vérifier l'itinéraire. Rygdea se demanda s'il arrivait à leur chef de s'inquiéter pour son petit ange blond. Micah était de nouveau partit seul, en éclaireur dans la forêt, et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis. Le casse pied et le glaçon. Leur relation était un véritable mystère, ce qui allait finir par le rendre complètement dingue.

« - Rygdea! Rygdea! »

Hein! Jin était en train de lui faire des signes de la main. Il était loin d'être discret. Mais bon, c'était sûrement en grande partie de sa faute, étant donné son manque de réaction depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Rien de spécial. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être parler un peu ensemble, pour passer le temps. », un sourire amicale éclaira son visage. « Dis moi, pourquoi tu veux entrer dans les régiments de la Cavalerie? »

Houlà! Rygdea avait certes changé d'opinion sur lui depuis la nuit dernière, mais de là à lui faire des confidences. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer avec des banalités celui-là!

« - Pour des raisons personnelles. »

« - Allez! », insista Jin. « Je t'ai confié des choses vachement personnelles hier soir, tu peux bien me le dire. »

Et voilà! Vous écoutez patiemment les confidences de quelqu'un, alors que vous n'avez rien demandé à personne. Vous vous montrez compréhensif, et après les gens se sentent le droit de vous questionnez sur votre vie. C'est vraiment du chantage!

« - Ecoute Jin, je sais très bien que tu m'as raconté quelque chose de très dur pour toi. Mais nous sommes en pleine épreuve là, alors c'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Rygdea avait parlé d'une manière un peu rude, mais il fallait que son compagnon se reprenne. Le début de l'épreuve n'avait pas été des plus difficile, mais cette forêt regorgeait certainement de nombreux dangers. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais été envoyés ici. Vu le sadisme du général c'était même impossible.

« - Désolé. »

Jin se tut et s'enferma dans le silence, l'ignorant superbement.

Face à sa réaction, la culpabilité envahie Rygdea. Après tout, tous ce que son coéquipier voulait, c'était le connaître un peu mieux. Le problème c'était que: déjà, il n'était pas très doué pour parler de lui à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, ensuite le paysage ne le mettait pas vraiment en bonne disposition pour le faire. Rygdea aurait moins fait le difficile s'ils avaient été dans un bar, deux verres dans le nez, et un nouveau dans la main. Mais apparemment, Jin ne pourrait pas attendre jusque là sans bouder, et franchement, les gens qui faisaient la tronche le gonflait royalement. Bouder rimant avec glander dans un coin, il considérait cela comme étant surtout une grosse perte de temps.

Bon qu'en faut se lancer, faut se lancer. Rygdea rompit la file indienne pour se rapprocher de Jin. Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas. Un petit cou de coude dans les côtes, lui arracha un petit sourire.

« - Allez, je vais te le dire. Mais laisse moi parler, sans m'interrompre. D'accord? » Il n'allait peut-être pas lui déballer toute sa vie dans les détails, mais bon, il pouvait bien lui exposer en gros ses raisons.

Jin se tourna enfin vers lui, et le fixa de ses yeux chocolats. Leur teinte avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant, incitant à la confiance.

« - Je resterai silencieux ne t'inquiète pas. Je garderai toutes mes questions pour la fin. Promis! », déclara Jin d'un voix douce.

« - Ne prends pas cet air solennel, mon histoire n'a rien de dramatique, contrairement à ce que ma réserve pourrait te faire penser. », il marqua une pause, le temps de réfléchir et de mettre en ordres ses pensées. « Alors par quoi je pourrais commencer, humm… Si j'ai voulu rentrer dans la Cavalerie, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Tu sais, j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, alors il a fallu que je me prenne en charge ainsi que mon petit frère, qui avait deux ans de moins que moi. Je crois que c'est là que tout à commencer. Comme tu t'en doute, les grands frères ont la fâcheuse manie de protéger les plus jeunes, même si parfois les moyens employés sont assez spéciale. Enfin bref, pour résumé, on était tout le temps ensemble. Je restais toujours là, près de lui, à veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est cela, ou si c'est le fait d'être orphelin, mais j'ai toujours éprouvé un immense besoin de préserver les personnes qui me sont chères. C'était devenu une seconde nature chez moi. Plus tard, à cause de divers événements, ce besoin c'est étendu au reste de mon village. Je suis donc entrée dans la garde civile. Par la suite, je me suis rendu compte que mon monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux frontières de mon secteur. Des millions de personnes vivaient au-delà, et je me suis mis à vouloir protéger l'ensemble des habitants de Cocoon. Les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance à se reposer sur le pouvoir des Fal'cies, ils ont une confiance aveugle en eux. En même temps, ils sont la clé de voûte de notre monde. Sans eux, c'est la chute assurée. »

Il baissa la voix pour éviter que Kimblee ne l'entende.

« Mais cependant, ils ne sont pas tout. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième raison qui me pousse à entrer dans la Cavalerie. Pour moi, les Fal'cies n'ont jamais eu d'importance. Disons, qu'ils faisaient partie du paysage, comme le soleil, la mer et autres. J'ai toujours été très indépendant, limite solitaire parfois. Je ne pouvais pas admettre que, tout notre monde, notre survie, repose sur le bon vouloir d'êtres dont personnes ne sait grand-chose au final. »

Rygdea hésita avant de poursuivre.

« La Cavalerie est le seul corps de l'armée qui soit à peu près indépendant du pouvoir en place. Je me suis dit que, grâce à elle, je pourrais trouver des réponses. Enfin c'est-ce que j'espère. Je ne dis pas que je suis anti-Fal'cies. (Mieux valait rester prudent) J'aimerais juste comprendre, c'est tout. Trouver ma propre voie et prendre mes décisions en toutes connaissances de causes. »

Voyant l'air grave de Jin, Rygdea enchaîna, parlant tout haut, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Et puis l'appel de l'aventure était beaucoup trop attirant pour que je puisse y résister très longtemps. »

Jin pouffa et tout deux partirent dans un fou rire. Toute la nervosité accumulée au cour de sa longue tirade s'évapora comme par magie.

« - Alors, comme ça, t'as un petit frère? », Jin rigola de nouveau. « Vu son grand-frère, il doit être trop mignon! »

« - Bien sûr qu'il est trop mignon, tu le verrais avec ses mèches châtains et ses grands yeux bleus brillants, il est vraiment A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. Mais en même temps, je suis son aîné alors je ne suis pas très objectif. Maintenant, le petit bout a pris son envol. Il s'est marié, a eu un enfant. Mais il restera toujours ma petite terreur à moi. Si j'avais des photos sur moi, je te ferai un diaporama de deux heures. », Rygdea partit de nouveau dans un fou rire. Son frère, Vashyron, avait toujours eu horreur de ce surnom lorsqu'ils étaient enfant.

« - Tu sais, un beau jour, il faut bien que les oisillons quittent le nid. T'es une vrai maman poule toi!» Jin était aussi hilare que lui. « Plus sérieusement, ça a l'air chouette chez toi! »

« - Bah! Si tu veux, une fois les épreuves finies, tu pourras venir y faire un tour, je te ferai visiter. Et puis, la femme de mon frère cuisine comme une déesse. Chaque bouchée est une petite partie de paradis »

« - Arrête, tu vas me faire saliver Rygdea! »

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Tout le monde se figea.

En quelques mouvements, Jin et Rygdea posèrent leurs sacs au sol afin qu'ils ne les gênent pas. Chacun d'eux brandi son arme, aux aguets.

Kimblee avait sorti une arme blanche hybride: une épée toute en longueur, sa lame était aussi grande que son propriétaire. C'était la première fois que Rygdea avait l'occasion de voir ce type d'arme, elle n'était pas courante à Cocoon. Les soldats préféraient généralement les armes à feu, évitant ainsi le combat au corps à corps, et les maniements trop complexe propres aux hybrides. Au vue de la multitudes de segments que composaient la lame, il s'agissait d'une IVY. Cette épée se composait de plusieurs petites lames, reliées entre elles par une chaîne. Cela permettait à cette arme de prendre la forme d'un sabre ou d'un fouet, augmentant les possibilités d'attaques. Elle permettait d'atteindre l'ennemie, qu'il soit loin ou proche, évitant tous problèmes de portées.

La respiration de Rygdea ralentie, il attendait calmement, les muscles tendus, les sens en alertes. Un petit vent se leva, les branches des arbres se balancèrent, présage funeste annonçant l'arrivé d'une bête prête à bondir sur sa proie. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit.

Il en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Jin. Ce dernier tenait fermement, de ses deux mains, un revolver chargé et prêt à l'emploi. Les muscles tendus, le regard perçant pour charger n'importe quel adversaire qui surgirait. La spécialité de Jin était la défense, il ratait très rarement sa cible. Cependant, il avait avoué à demi-mots, lorsqu'il s'était présenté, qu'il ne se débrouillait pas très bien sans son arme. Rygdea se rapprocha de lui, pour le soutenir, et pouvoir réagir le plus vite possible en cas d'attaque. Sa poigne se resserra sur le pommeau de son épée.

Après un examen circulaire approfondie, il fallait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans les environs. Aucun autre son suspect ne retentit, le silence avait repris ses droits.

Le petit groupe finit par repartir, reprenant timidement sa route, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Plus que le silence, une certaine tension pesée dans l'air, la possibilité d'une attaque s'étant rappelée au bon souvenir des trois soldats.

À perte de vue, ce n'était qu'une immense forêt de colonnade, à la circonférence impossible, sombre, et au sommet inatteignable, sans la moindre trace de vie. La monotonie du paysage aurait pu entamer le morale de la petite troupe, si la crainte de se faire surprendre par un quelconque prédateur ne les tenait pas au ventre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient entendu cet étrange bruit, Jin était devenu nerveux. Il tenait toujours son revolver d'une main ferme, pointée vers le sol, mais prêt à l'usage. Regardant partout autour de lui, il se tordait la nuque pour augmenter au maximum son champ de vision. Ses gestes étaient brusques, et son corps trahissait la tension qui l'habitait. Rygdea se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par avoir un torticolis à force de s'agiter de la sorte.

« - Détends toi, Jin. Un tireur tendu est un mauvais tireur. »

« - Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, cette forêt me fou le cafard. Pas un rayon de soleil tu te rends compte, pas un seul brin de lumière. Y a de quoi devenir dingue! Et puis ce bruit bizarre tout à l'heure… », il prit un air un peu plus sombre si c'était possible. « Je sais pas trop pourquoi, quand on a tous sorti nos armes, ça m'a rappelé la dernière fois, tu sais ce dont je t'ai parlé hier soir pendant qu'on montait la garde. La situation était complètement différente pourtant, mais à cet instant, la même émotion m'a submergé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette épreuve. »

Les rides de son front, la forme de ses sourcils, et sa manière de se triturer la lèvre inférieur, tout chez lui exprimaient son inquiétude. Contrairement à Kimblee qui marchait à nouveau devant, imperturbable, Jin ne semblait pas être pourvu de beaucoup de sang froid. Rygdea était un peu inquiet. S'il supportait mal la pression, il risquait de manquer de prudence et de laisser des ouvertures dans sa défense.

Il ne put s'étendre davantage sur la question. Kimblee s'était figé. Rygdea s'approcha de lui silencieusement, Jin sur les talons, essayant de percevoir ce qui avait alerté son camarade. Mais apparemment, il était le seul à entendre quelque chose, Rygdea avait beau observer et tendre l'oreille, rien ne semblait indiquer un danger.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », murmura-t-il.

« - Quelque chose approche. On va avoir de la visite tenez vous prêt! », ordonna Kimblee.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des feuilles tombèrent sur leur tête, leur faisant rapidement monter les yeux vers les branches les plus hautes des arbres. Comme par magie, Micah apparut dans leur champ de vision, et tomba comme une flèche sur le sol, se réceptionnant parfaitement.

« - Ils sont derrière moi, deux loups argentés, un mâle et une femelle. », cria-t-il.

Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés avec des feuilles et des petites branches, sa peau claire poussiéreuse, ainsi que les égratignures qui couvraient son joli visage et ses mains, illustraient à la perfection sa folle cavalcade pour nous rejoindre. Malgré tout, il était parfaitement calme. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune crainte, ils n'étaient que deux lacs d'eau gelés. Dans chaque main, il tenait un shamshir, un sabre à la lame courbée, l'un était bleuté comme s'il était constitué de glace, l'autre était d'un noir profond comme fait d'onyx. Tous deux étaient tout en contraste, comme la personnalité de leur propriétaire.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais la pensée que le sabre noir que tenait Micah, était parfaitement coordonnée aux yeux et à la chevelure de Kimblee, traversa l'esprit de Rygdea. Ceci dit, elle fut vite balayée par l'adrénaline qui l'envahit alors que des grognements raisonnaient à proximité d'eux.

Bondissant hors des fourrés qui les dissimilaient, les deux loups se jetèrent sur eux. Leur pelage couleur suie, leur ventre blanc et leurs yeux jaunes rappelaient les loups qui autrefois peuplaient les forêt de Cocoon. Malheureusement, les grosses plaques de métal les recouvrant de la queue à la tête, ainsi que le dessus de leurs pates, leurs griffes d'acier, et leur taille démesurée ne laissaient aucun doute. L'homme était passé par là, transformant les animaux sauvages qu'ils étaient, en machines à tuer, dévorées par la rage.

Des loups argentés. C'est ainsi que Micah les avait nommés. Ces bêtes qui leurs faisaient face, modifiés par la science, ne vivaient qu'à un seul endroit.

La forêt de Gapra.

Rygdea se maudit de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. La végétation ne lui disait pourtant rien, mais il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin dans les ténèbres. Ils avaient dû être parachuté quelque part dans le centre, là où aucun civil ne pouvait aller.

Afin d'éviter d'être encerclé, les soldats se séparèrent en deux groupes, attirant chacun l'un des prédateurs, afin de les diviser.

Kimblee et Micah.

Rygdea et Jin.

La femelle fonça sur eux. Jin commença à tirer une salve de balles sur elle, cependant, beaucoup rebondirent sur les morceaux de métaux qui la recouvraient, ne blessant que superficiellement la bête. Normalement, cela aurait dû la faire ralentir un peu. Mais ses crocs acérés sortis, la bave qui dégoulinait de sa gueule, les grognements sourds qui s'en échappaient, et son regard fou laissaient penser qu'elle était affamée. La seule solution pour se débarrasser d'un animal crevant de faim était de l'abattre, avant qu'il n'ait fait de vous son casse-croute.

Rygdea poussa Jin sur le côté afin d'éviter les crocs de la louve. Au passage, il en profita pour lui trancher l'intérieur des pates, qui étaient dénuées de protection. Ils roulèrent tous les deux et se redressèrent en vitesse pour lui faire de nouveau face. Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un prédateur, sinon ça lui donne l'impression que vous êtes une proie facile. L'animal s'était recroquevillé sur le coup de la douleur, comme un hérisson, pour mieux se protéger.

Jin recommença à faire feu, mais encore une fois, il ne réussi pas à lui infliger des blessures sérieuses. Rygdea restait à ses côtés pour le couvrir, observait, cherchant une solution au problème.

« - Essaye de viser les yeux, tu pourras peut-être lui transpercer le crâne! »

Jin fit feu à nouveau, en tenant compte de ce conseil, mais cela fut vain.

« - Je ne peux pas elle bouge trop, je lui ai juste ouvert le dessus de l'œil! »

La louve hurla, aveuglée par le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Encore plus énervée qu'auparavant, elle courut droit sur Jin, qui continuait d'essayer de l'abattre. Elle fut plus rapide que Rygdea ne s'y attendait, et bondit comme si elle allait sauter par-dessus eux pour prendre la fuite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti.

La bête referma sa gueule sur le crâne de Jin, l'entraînant en arrière avec elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Le pauvre homme se débattit avec vigueur, puis parut s'évanouir sous le choc de l'attaque.

Rygdea réagit le plus vite qu'il put, poussé par la peur qui grandissait en lui. Brandissant son épée, il s'élança, sautant pour donner plus de poids à son attaque. La lame se glissa entre deux plaques de métaux, entamant la chair. Le sang jaillit et l'animal poussa un grondement de colère. Elle ne lâcha pas pour autant sa proie, préférant détaler le plus vite possible. Rapide comme l'éclair, Rygdea coupa sa retraite. Cependant, elle continua de foncer sur lui. Il se replia sur lui-même, la lame de son arme pointait vers le haut. La louve le surplombait de toute sa monstrueuse masse, traînant le corps de Jin. Ça allait être difficile de l'attaquer sans blesser davantage son compagnon.

Alors que la créature allait lui passer dessus, il rassembla toutes ses forces, serrant le pommeau de son arme avec force. Rassemblant tout son courage, il se redressa, mettant toute sa puissance dans ses bras, et planta son épée dans le cœur de l'animal, évitant avec finesse de toucher Jin inconscient.

La louve gémit de douleur et lâcha enfin sa prise. Elle s'effondra un peu plus loin, une marre de sang se formait déjà autour de son corps. Rygdea s'approcha en restant, malgré tout, sur la défensive. Lorsqu'il arriva prêt d'elle, elle grogna. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

Entre les plaques de métal sur son échine, il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour lui asséner le coup fatal. Levant son épée au dessus de sa tête, il la décapita, mettant fin à son agonie.

Rygdea se précipita ensuite vers le corps de Jin, étendu sur le sol, toujours immobile. Son crâne était couvert de sang, collant ses cheveux et couvrant une partie de son visage. Son corps était également couvert de blessures superficielles, dûes au fait qu'il ait été traîné par l'animal. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ce qui était assez inquiétant. Malgré son état de santé, Rygdea s'agenouilla prêt de lui, et prit son pouls. Il le sentit faible sous ses doigts, et il secoua vigoureusement Jin afin qu'il reprenne conscience.

La peur envahit son cœur. Il avait sympathisé avec Jin, commencé à être ami avec lui. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça! Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire!

Préoccupé par l'état, plus qu'alarmant de son nouvel ami, il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une présence juste derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il pivota et attaqua. Sa lame se heurta à celle de Kimblee. Il aperçut Micah qui se tenait juste derrière lui, tous les deux paraissaient ne pas avoir subis de dommage. Il en fut très heureux.

Kimblee fixa le corps de Jin étendu sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt, puis il reporta son attention sur Rygdea. Après le bonheur de les savoir sain et sauf, la honte submergea ce dernier. Lui n'avait pas réussi à protéger correctement son partenaire.

« - Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, le sang a trop coulé. Cela risque d'attirer d'autres prédateurs. Micah, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer dans les environs? », dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, sans quitter Rygdea des yeux.

« - Oui, il y a une petite grotte en hauteur à 5 km de là. »

« - Bien, prend un des sacs de provision, je prendrais l'autre. Toi, Rygdea, tu porteras Jin. »

L'inquiétude le submergea.

« - Mais, il est très dangereux de le bouger maintenant. On ne sait même pas comment il va, il est toujours inconscient. »

Kimblee se pencha vers lui et dit fermement: « Il faut qu'on aille dans un endroit sûr, on a pas le choix, alors tu vas le prendre sur tes épaules et tu vas me suivre. C'est pas le moment de flancher. »

En complet contraste avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il posa une de ses grandes mains sur sa tête, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux. Puis, il se redressa et prit un des deux énormes sacs de vivres, fin prêt à partir. Rygdea, après un instant d'hésitation, se décida à bouger Jin. Avec la plus grande précaution, il hissa son ami sur son dos. Pendant la manœuvre, chaque gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Jin lui serraient le cœur, mais il ravala sa peine. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords de la grotte dont avait parlé Micah. Une fois sur place, Kimblee commença à donner ses ordres:

« - Micah, rassemble le contenu des trousses de secours, il va falloir que tu soignes tes blessures et rassembles tous les bandages et les antiseptiques, il va falloir s'occuper de Jin. »

Il déroula le sac de couchage de Jin.

« - Rajoute le mien pour qu'il y ait plus d'épaisseur, Kimblee. », il avait dit ça sans réfléchir.

Kimblee fit pourtant ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Une fois la couche prête, il déposa Jin en faisant bien attention à sa tête. Kimblee se pencha sur le blessé pour un examen superficiel des dégâts.

« - Rygdea, amène moi une des bouteilles d'eau, il va falloir lui faire un petit brin de toilette pour mieux examiner ses blessures. »

Il lui ramena l'eau qu'il avait demandé, et ensemble, ils déshabillèrent Jin. Délicatement, ils le nettoyèrent, le sang avait majoritairement séché et donc il partait facilement. Une fois propre, Kimblee examina avec soin les trous qu'avaient laissé les crocs de la louve sur son crâne. Rygdea retenu sa respiration.

« - Humm… Les plaies sont profondes, je ne sais pas si elles le sont au point d'avoir atteint le cerveau. Il y a également le risque qu'il fasse une hémorragie cérébrale. Je pense que le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est bander sa tête, et voir s'il passe la nuit. Si demain il n'a pas repris connaissance, c'est qu'il est perdu. »

Micah, qui avait fini de désinfecter ses blessures, les rejoignit avec les bandages et les antiseptiques. Sans un mot, lui et Kimblee commencèrent à penser les plaies de Jin. Micah alluma un feu de camp, et prépara un repas chaud.

Une fois leurs tâches respectives accomplies, ils mangèrent tout les trois. Ils étaient tous mort de fatigue tant à cause de l'énergie physique qu'ils avaient dépensée, que de la fatigue nerveuse qu'ils avaient accumulée au court de la journée. Micah fut le premier à avoir finit. Il prit une portion de nourriture, qu'il mélangea avec de l'eau, la transformant en soupe. Puis, il alla au chevet de Jin. Patiemment, il s'appliqua à lui faire avaler la mixture, massant sa gorge pour le faire déglutir.

Cette vision fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de ses émotions. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il termina de manger en vitesse, et balança à Kimblee sans le regarder:

« - Je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Il s'éloigna, se mettant volontairement à l'écart, et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Rygdea s'en voulait profondément. Il aurait dû être plus rapide, avoir de meilleurs réflexes,… être un meilleur partenaire en somme. Maintenant, Jin était entre la vie et la mort au milieu d'une forêt lugubre.

Juste avant que la situation vire aux désastre, Jin lui avait fait part de son inquiétude. Il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal. À croire qu'il avait un don de prémonition. En plus, après ce qu'il avait vécu lors de la dernière session de sélection, pourquoi! MAIS POURQUOI AVAIT-IL FALLU QU'IL PARTICIPE CETTE ANNEE!

Et lui qui hier encore rêvait d'une bonne bagarre. Franchement, lui et ses idées débiles. Rygdea enfouit son visage dans ses bras qui encerclaient ses jambes. Il aurait voulu crier sa colère, mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Des bras enserrèrent son buste, un visage se posa sur son dos, il pouvait sentir le nez frôler sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson le parcourut. Rygdea rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Par-dessus ses bras toujours croisés, il pouvait distinguer les mèches noirs qui lui recouvraient les épaules. Ils avaient l'odeur du henné et des épices.

Kimblee.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, là? », sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il était vanné, vanné!

« - Je fais en sorte que tu ne nous fasses pas une crise de nerfs. », lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

« - Ça ne va pas plaire à Micah de te voir me dorloter. »

« - Et pourquoi donc? Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça le regarde? »

« - … », pourquoi il ne se la fermait pas quelque fois?

« - Tu es bien suspicieux. Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous? »

« - … », zut, zut, zut, et encore zut! « tu as entendu, on dirait qu'il y a du mouvement là-bas? »

« - Il n'y a rien. Alors pourquoi cette allusion à Micah ? », il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Humm, a moins que tu nous ais vu hier soir… Je ne te croyais pas aussi curieux. », il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase au creux de son cou. Rygdea était outré par un tel comportement. La raison lui dictait de l'envoyer bouler au loin, mais son corps avait actuellement cruellement besoin de chaleur humaine, même si c'était celle d'un petit arrogant qui croyait tout savoir comme Kimblee.

« - Je ne suis pas un voyeur! », protesta-t-il. Rygdea redressa la tête « Et n'essaye pas de noyer le poisson, pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi? »

« - Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? C'est tout ce que tu sais dire. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit de questions, je me comporte ainsi parce que tu en as besoin, c'est tout. Ne va pas chercher plus loin. Apprécie ce que je t'offre pour ce que c'est. Ni plus, ni moins. », il posa son menton sur son épaule. « Maintenant tais toi. »

Malgré son ton calme et détendu, cela sonnait un peu comme un ordre. Mais il était si fatigué, à quoi bon râler. Rygdea cessa de tergiverser et renversa sa tête en arrière, afin de la poser sur l'épaule de Kimblee. Il se cala contre lui, savourant son contact. Bizarrement, sa présence apaisa le malaise qui l'habitait jusqu'ici. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait bien, il ne pensait simplement plus à rien.

Il n'y avait plus que le vide.

Plus que le calme bienfaiteur du vide.

* * *

"Si tu as oublié la mort, elle ne t'oubliera jamais !"

* * *

Jin va t'il vivre ou mourir?

Que se passera t'il entre Rygdea et Kimblee?

Comment va réagir Micah?

Le prochain chapitre serra avec Cid RAINES et Jihl NABAAT.


	6. Chapitre 6: La force de la loyauté

Salut!

Alors je poste enfin la suite! Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente mais la reprise des cours a fait que j'ai été pas mal débordée. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, les grands bouleversements ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Et oui, la rapidité n'est pas mon point fort au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué!

Enfin bonne lecture à tous!

PS: j'essayerais d'activer un peu le rythme de parution mais je ne promet rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La force de la loyauté**

* * *

Une fois les nouvelles recrues expédiées aux quatre coins de la forêt de Gapra, les généraux avaient rejoint un observatoire militaire au sein de la zone d'épreuve. Il se trouvait perché dans les hauteurs entre la cime et le feuillage vert sombre du sommet de l'un des plus gros arbres qui ait jamais poussé sur Cocoon. Bien évidemment, il était aussi artificiel que la petite lune orgueilleuse qui surplombait Grand Pulse.

Cette base concentrait la plus sophistiquée des technologies en terme de surveillance rapprochée. Aucuns déplacements, aucuns gestes, aucunes paroles des aspirants soldats de la Cavalerie n'échappaient aux détecteurs incrustés dans leur combinaison. Ce système était régulièrement utilisé lors des missions afin de suivre la progression des troupes ainsi que leurs actions en temps réel, afin d'être le plus réactif possible.

Toutes les données récoltées étaient ensuite traitées par une unité centrale qui les triaient et les classaient en différentes catégories spécifiques, pour finir les plus importantes remontaient aux instances chargées de leurs traitements. Bien sûr, toutes les informations à caractères personnelles n'entraient pas en ligne de compte et étaient supprimées passé un certain délais. Tous les participants avaient donc un dossier regroupant toutes les capacités observées lors des épreuves de sélection.

Avachie dans l'un des confortables fauteuils d'une des nombreuses salles de repos, le dossier de l'un des concurrents posait sur ses jambes négligemment croisées qu'il feuilletait distraitement. Cid Raines goûtait enfin à un peu de calme depuis ces deux jours d'épreuves. Plusieurs bons éléments avaient attiré son attention, restait à voir lesquels réussiraient véritablement à sortir du lot.

La première épreuve était loin d'être la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais imaginé. Tout ce que les soldats avaient à faire étaient de ce rendre d'un point A à un point B dans un environnement inconnu et hostile. S'ils ne réussissaient pas une chose aussi simple, ils ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité plus tard.

Les claquements d'une paire de talon résonnèrent dans le couloir. Cid pria intérieurement qu'elle ne se dirige pas dans sa direction. Peine perdu. Jihl Nabaat entra dans la salle de détente d'un pas déterminé. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil lui faisant face, croisant ses longues jambes et ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Manifestement, elle voulait lui parler, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, la jeune femme ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, ni formulé aucune critique. Elle s'était juste comportée comme le général en chef de la PSYCOM: grande, forte et fière.

Sa présence face à lui, dans un lieu dépourvu de tout public, sonnait la fin de cette trêve muette qu'ils avaient respectée tous deux jusque là. Pour le moment, Cid préféra donc resté les yeux plongés dans le dossier qu'il était en train de lire, faisant mine de ne pas la voir. Il n'était pas pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait.

«- Alors, tu as trouvé des cas intéressants?»

Cette entrée en matière ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jihl. Cid se méfia tout de suite d'elle, cette femme ne s'intéressait jamais à ce qu'il faisait sans aucune raison. Il redressa légèrement la tête, attentif à ce qui allait suivre.

«- Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tous ses secrets concernant l'organisation de ces épreuves avaient de bonnes raisons d'être. Mais pourtant, je n'ai rien vu de très surprenant jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis un peu déçu…»

Nous y voilà! Cid la regarda droit dans les yeux abandonnant définitivement son dossier. Il était inutile de faire semblant de continuer à le lire alors que de toute évidence cette vipère n'attendait qu'une chose: le mordre. Elle continua à déverser son venin:

«- Tes petits aspirants soldats ressemblent à des enfants courants à travers bois, en essayant de ne pas se faire manger par le grand méchant loup. Tout bonnement pitoyable….» Le mépris suintait de chacune de ses paroles. «Mais heureusement pour toi, mon très cher Cid, j'ai trouvé une solution pour rendre les choses un peu plus passionnante.»

«- Et qu'as-tu fais au juste?», Cid n'aimait pas du tout son attitude. De plus, elle avait beaucoup trop confiance en elle à son goût.

«- Humm, j'ai l'impression que j'ai piqué ta curiosité!», une étrange lueur de satisfaction éclaira ses yeux noisettes. Mauvais présage en perspective.

«- Jihl cesse de tourner autour du pot, ce petit jeu est complètement ridicule. Dit-moi ce que tu as fais?», son impatience était palpable.

Les yeux de Jihl se posèrent sur lui et toutes émotions désertèrent son visage. Ces changements brutaux d'expressions faisaient paniquer n'importe quel homme, quelque soit son statut. Mais pas lui. Au contraire, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était la façon qu'elle avait d'imiter les émotions humaines les plus courantes avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'était qu'une reine des glaces froide et impassible. Rien de plus.

«- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais Cid. C'est toi il me semble qui a organisé tout cela, et un bon général de brigade doit toujours être au courant de tout ce qui concerne ses hommes, même s'il s'agit de ses futures hommes. Donc, si je suis bien ce raisonnement je n'ai rien à t'apprendre n'est-ce pas?»

Une irrépressible envie de l'étrangler le submergea. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle préparait, elle le savait très bien. Par un colossale effort de volonté, Cid garda son calme. La seule chose qui traduisit sa fureur, furent ses doigts qu'il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer autour des feuillets du dossier qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

«- Le but de cette sélection n'a jamais été une lutte à mort.»

«- Non. Ton but est d'embrigader les meilleurs. Et puis, ce ne serait absolument pas ta faute si aucun d'entre eux n'en n'étaient digne.»

«- Le Sanctum ne l'admettrait jamais. Si un massacre se produisait,…», commença Cid comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune femme se leva, posa ses mains sur les bras de son fauteuil sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, et compléta sa phrase, formulant tout haut ce que redoutait Cid.

«- Il se verrait dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Le gouvernement ne pourrait laisser un individu même un général n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Le peuple ne comprendrait pas.», son souffle glacé effleura sa joue et elle continua sur sa lancé. «Croyais-tu réellement que tu pourrais continuer à n'en faire qu'à ta tête sans jamais en subir les conséquences? Te crois-tu à ce point intouchable? Au-dessus du Primarque le représentant des dieux sur Cocoon? Ou encore, au dessus des dieux eux même?», une colère sourde comme trop longtemps contenue rendait sa voix plus grave.

Jihl se redressa, le toisant du haut de ses dix centimètres de talons, savourant l'effet de sa petite déclaration. Elle semblait satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu déverser sa rancœur. À son grand dam, Cid ne se laissa pas démonter.

«- Bien entendu, tout ceci ne sont que de pures spéculations. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, un bon général se doit de tout mettre en œuvre pour ses hommes et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.»

Souplement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le sortie. Mais avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et ajouta sans se retourner:

«- Pardonnez moi, général Nabaat mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie.», il se retourna vers elle, lui présentant son sourire le plus charmeur. «Une petite balade dans cette charmante forêt ne peut pas me faire de mal! Rester entre quatre mur si près de cette nature sauvage est au-dessus de mes forces! Je ne vous proposerais pas de me suivre, je ne voudrais pas vous priver du spectacle résultant de toutes vos viles manigances.»

Jihl n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était levé. Son regard tourné vers le fauteuil qu'il venait juste de quitter comme si plus aucune des actions du général de la Cavalerie ne lui importait plus. Une véritable statut. Elle pensait tout contrôler, mais il allait se faire une joie de lui montrer à quel point elle se trompait.

Cid se détourna et continua son chemin. Il héla un soldat qui passait par là, et lui ordonna de rassembler son escouade personnelle. Une fois qu'il eut revêtu l'uniforme de la Cavalerie, après un bref passage dans les appartements qu'il occupait sur cette base, il rejoignit ses hommes. Tous, à son arrivée, se mirent en ligne au garde à vous.

«- Bien, j'espère que chacun de vous a correctement étudié les informations dont nous disposons. J'en conviens, elles sont minces. Cependant, je compte sur vous pour impressionner nos invités!», il ne put s'empêcher de rire. «Qui a dit que les petits nouveaux seraient les seuls sur le devant de la scène!»

* * *

Un gémissement se fit entendre sortant Rygdea de son sommeil. Il avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir. La culpabilité, même après les quelques moments de réconforts apportés par Kimblee, l'avait tourmenté une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois son tour de garde finit, il s'était installé au côté de Jin afin de veiller au mieux sur lui. Son état de santé était des plus préoccupants. Durant tout le temps qu'il passa allongé auprès du blessé, il n'entendit que de légers râles, tout juste un souffle entre ses lèvres.

Rygdea se redressa sur un coude puis il se pencha vers son ami afin de voir s'il était éveillé. À son grand désespoir, ces yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il prit son pouls, contrôla sa température et ajusta ses couvertures pour qu'il reste bien au chaud. Ils ne lèveraient pas le camp tout de suite, il gardait donc toujours l'espoir que Jin reprenne conscience d'ici là.

«- Allez mon vieux. Tu dois être fort.», lui murmura-t-il tout bas.

Jin avait la peau extrêmement pâle, son beau bronzage s'était envolé le laissant avec un teint cireux, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Le voir ainsi était étrange. Lui qui hier encore se pavanait, souriant de toutes ses dents, essayant d'apporter un semblant de bonne humeur au groupe malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Jin était le seul membre de l'équipe à se soucier de l'ambiance. L'atmosphère qui régnait maintenant étaient tellement…indéfinissable. Entre Micah qui n'exprimait aucunes émotions, mais se comportait avec Jin avec la plus grande délicatesse, et Kimblee toujours aussi imperturbable mais si bizarre vis-à-vis de lui.

«- Il faut vraiment que tu te réveille Jin! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point on a tous besoin de toi. Enfin,… J'ai super besoin de toi! Je m'en sortirais jamais à tenir la chandelle entre les deux autres!», il parla plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un bruit attira son attention. Kimblee s'était retourné dans son duvet, se retrouvant sur le dos. Son visage était serein, rien ne semblait le tourmenter. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène s'était échappée de son catogan, la laissant en grande partie libre, déployée autour de sa tête. Rygdea se maudit pour sa faiblesse, et se força à reprendre son observation. Micah était encore en train de monter la garde. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu dieu merci.

Il redirigea son attention sur Jin, lui parler lui faisait vraiment du bien. Avec un peu de chance, malgré son état, peut-être pouvait-il l'entendre? Il se rallongea sur sa couche, les yeux perdus vers les hautes cimes des arbres, continuant son petit monologue.

«- Tu n'as pas oublié? Je t'avais dit qu'après les épreuves de sélection, on rentrerait ensemble chez moi. Tu sais, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Et puis, la cuisine de ma belle-sœur n'attend que toi…»

«- Ça…pas…oublier….», une voix faible, un murmure presque inaudible, mais un signe de vie indéniable, porteur d'un espoir qui avait faillit s'envoler.

Rygdea se redressa en vitesse. Jin était dans le même état que quelques minutes auparavant, sauf que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, étaient légèrement ouverts. Preuve irréfutable de sa reprise de conscience.

«- Tu m'entends? Si tu m'entends fais moi un signe, ou dis quelque chose! Je sais pas fais ce que tu peux!», le pressa-t-il.

La joie le submergeait de manière irrationnelle, mais également la peur. La peur qu'il ait imaginé ces paroles, que l'état de son compagnon soit pire qu'il ne l'imaginait, qu'il ait ouvert les yeux ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Les yeux marrons se tournèrent dans sa direction, Jin ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa comme incertain, puis pour finir il parla:

«- De l'eau.», dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Rygdea se maudit pour son manque de considération. Il se leva, se saisit d'une de leur gourde et revint s'assoir au chevet de son ami. Jin but goulûment, sa gorge devait vraiment être sèche. Il l'aida à se recoucher, évitant le plus possible toute souffrance inutile.

«- Alors, ça va mieux?», lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

«- J'ai déjà était en meilleure forme, mais laisse moi me reposer quelques heures de plus et je serais de nouveau débordant d'énergie…».

Encore une fois, Jin arborait son éternel sourire. Cependant, il ne monta pas jusqu'à ces yeux comme d'habitude. Sa parfaite immobilité trahissait les précautions qu'il prenait afin de ne pas souffrir. Il était dans un piteux état, il le savait et Rygdea également. À quelques pas, Kimblee qui apparemment était le seul à posséder des compétences plus poussées dans le domaine médicale, dormait paisiblement.

«- On verra Jin. Pour le moment, je pense qu'un petit examen s'impose.»

Rygdea resserra sa poigne autour de la gourde qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, et sans aucun préavis, il la balança sur Kimblee. Il aurait pu l'arroser mais les réserves d'eau étaient trop précieuse pour être gaspillées de la sorte. Comme s'il avait un sixième sens, Kimblee se saisit de la gourde d'un geste vif avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il tourna ensuite la tête ainsi que ses yeux onyx vers lui, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'il le fixe de cette manière.

«- C'est très gentil à toi de me proposer un peu d'eau au réveil, Rygdea.», lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque portant encore les traces du sommeil.

«- Pas de quoi!», lui lança Rygdea toujours autant perturbé. Ne pouvait-il donc pas cligné des yeux au moins? Enfin n'importe quoi qui couperait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, le contact visuel. «On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas fixer les gens non stop comme ça!»

Kimblee l'ignora superbement trop occupé à se désaltérer, mais ne détourna pas un seul instant son regard de lui. Enfin, il reboucha la gourde et refit son catogan, lissant soigneusement ses cheveux avec ses mains. Dommage, que son réveil choc est échoué! Vraiment dommage!

«- Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle!», Rygdea aurait voulu lui dire de se dépêcher, que Jin avait besoin de soins. Mais piégé qu'il était par ses deux onyx ressemblant à deux tunnels aux profondeurs insondable, il n'avait pas réussi à sortir autre chose comme phrase de protestation.

Kimblee se leva et s'étira, se débarrassant des dernières langueurs du sommeil.

«- Hum hum… Cela te gène t-il que je te regarde? », il s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. À cet distance, Rygdea avait senti son souffle chaud l'effleurer à chacune de ces paroles. Même sans être maintenu par aucunes entraves, il avait l'horrible sensation d'être pris au piège.

«- Ah! Ah! Ah!», rigola Jin avant de s'étouffer. Ces deux là ne s'entendraient donc jamais! Malheureusement, rire n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses blessures le firent atrocement souffrir, et cela eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de Kimblee sur lui. Les yeux noirs se focalisèrent sur le blessé, et il s'approcha de lui avant de s'agenouiller à son chevet aux côtés de Rygdea. Ce dernier remercia intérieurement son ami d'avoir détourné l'attention de leur chef de troupe autoproclamé. Il détestait par-dessus tout se sentir inférieur aux autres, et Kimblee avait justement un don pour ça.

«- Blanche neige vient de se réveiller à ce que je vois.», il se tourna une fois de plus son regard sombre vers Rygdea et continua toujours à l'adresse de Jin. «Tu as trouvé un prince pour te donner un baiser?»

Rygdea ne répliqua pas, il était bien au-dessus de ça contrairement aux médisances de ce sale serpent. Non, il se vengerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, priorité à Jin. Il laissa Kimblee ausculter son ami et s'éloigna. En attendant, il valait mieux commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Rygdea était en train de manger un peu de viande sécher, dos aux deux autres, lorsque Micah l'avait rejoint. Le jeune homme blond, assit en tailleur devant lui, attendait maintenant également les nouvelles concernant l'état de Jin. Ils étaient là, tous les deux assis à ce regarder sans véritablement ce voir.

Kimblee les rejoignit après un certains temps. Tous les trois se tenaient suffisamment à l'écart pour pouvoir parler en toute sécurité, à l'abri des oreilles du blessé. Garder le moral était primordial pour un bon rétablissement.

«- Alors comment va-t-il?», finit par demander Rygdea. L'inquiétude le rongeait.

«- Il ne va pas très fort, mais ça c'est pas vraiment une surprise. Il s'est réveillé mais il souffre encore de nombreuses contusions et de dégâts internes non négligeable. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de continuer dans ses conditions.»

«- Dans ce cas, nous devrions lancer sa fusée de détresse.», déclara Micah catégorique.

«- Non!», Rygdea ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. «Il n'acceptera jamais d'abandonner! Il y a sûrement un moyen de s'organiser pour continuer tous ensemble. »

«- Si nous l'emmenons avec nous, dans son état ce serra juste un poids mort!»

«- Je suis prêt à le porter moi-même du début à la fin Micah! Il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber maintenant tout ça parce qu'il est blessé!»

«- Et que vaut cet élan d'altruisme de ta part? Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques jours. Et comme la fait remarquer notre éclaireur avec si peu de délicatesse, il nous ralentirait plus qu'autre chose.», les coupa Kimblee.

«- C'est mon ami, et je pense qu'il vaut qu'on se batte pour lui. Pour le reste, il est également votre coéquipier. Vous faut-il une raison de plus?».

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux sans fond de Kimblee, Rygdea tenta de faire passer toute la force de ses convictions dans ses paroles, ainsi que son visage. Après un bref regard vers Micah qui haussa les épaules lui laissant ainsi tout pouvoir de décision, ce dernier acquiesça en signe d'assentiment. Silencieusement, nous venions de celer notre accord. Jin ne partirait pas, même si Rygdea le savait, ce serait à lui de s'en occuper la plupart du temps durant toute sa convalescence.

* * *

Tout le campement avait été rangé: les sacs de couchage avaient été roulés puis attachés solidement par deux sur le haut du paquetage de Micah et de Kimblee, les provisions avaient soigneusement été rangées dans un seul sac après un inventaire minutieux, les médicaments quand à eux avaient été rassemblés dans le sac de Rygdea. Comme le premier et le deuxième jour, Micah partit en éclaireur, Kimblee prit la tête de la marche, chargé de son paquetage ainsi que de celui de nourriture, suivit de près par Rygdea et Jin.

Pour une meilleure répartition du poids de sa charge, Rygdea avait eu l'idée de porté le sac contenant les produits de soins sur le devant et Jin sur son dos. Ainsi, c'était nettement plus confortable pour le blessé, sans compter certains avantages pratiques. Lorsque son ami avait besoin d'un antidouleur, il pouvait lui en fournir un facilement sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

La route se déroula sans trop d'encombres à part quelques frayeurs, inévitables après l'attaque de la veille. Rygdea se tenait prêt à tout moment à passer Jin devant lui afin de le protéger au mieux. Lui vivant, plus aucunes créatures de cette satané forêt ne toucherait à un seul de ses cheveux. Le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules lui semblait bien lourd, et ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il portait un homme sur son dos en plus de son énorme sac, c'était plus que cela. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à l'égard de Jin le rongeait.

Chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses gestes et de ses regards trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait, comme si l'exprimer allait alléger son fardeau. Il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que son partenaire ait été blessé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, cet échec resterait marqué dans sa mémoire comme beaucoup d'autres. Oui, car Jin n'était pas la première personne qu'il n'avait pas pu aider. C'était peut-être surtout pour cette raison que cet évènement lui était si pénible à supporter.

Rygdea n'avait pas lésiné sur ses efforts. Il s'était entraîné pendant des années, avait fait des exercices toujours plus difficiles, dans des conditions toujours plus extrêmes. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour devenir un homme fort, cela ne semblait, une fois de plus, pas suffisant.

Encore une fois, une vie avait failli s'éteindre devant ses yeux. Et encore une fois, il s'était senti faible et inutile.

Jin remua ce qui le força à sortir de ses sombres pensées. Son ami n'était certes pas un poids plume, mais sa chaleur preuve qu'il était bien vivant, rassurait notre intrépide héros et l'aidait d'une certaine façon à se sentir plus léger.

Kimblee, d'un geste de la main, leur intima de s'arrêtaient. Rygdea déposa Jin avec précaution, veilla à ce que son ami ne souffre pas trop, puis il rejoignit l'autre homme. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Micah surgit de nulle part telle une lumière jaillissant d'un coup de l'obscurité. La couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau offraient un parfait contraste avec leur environnement. Toute l'attention du petit groupe était concentré sur ce jeune homme paraissant tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, mais qui pouvait pourtant se révéler être un redoutable adversaire.

«- Le point d'arrivée est en vue.», finit-il par dire d'une voix froide.

«- Mais?», lui demanda Kimblee.

«- Mais cela risque d'être un peu compliqué…»

Cet aveux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Malgré une apparence juvénile, Micah était un soldat accomplit, donc s'il jugeait la situation compliquée c'est qu'elle devait être assez mauvaise.

«- Explique toi!» lui ordonna Kimblee.

«- D'après mes observations, le point de ralliement semble être une immense tour grise. Aucune entrée n'est visible, n'y ouvertures d'aucunes sortes. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on pourrait réussir à y pénétrer.», Micah se tut, hésitant à poursuivre.

«- Il y a quelque chose d'autre Micah?»

«- Oui, j'ai remarqué des mouvements suspects dans les alentours de la tour. Il semblerait qu'un certain nombre d'équipe de soldats aient choisi de tendre des embuscades aux autres équipes en approchent. Je suppose qu'ils souhaitent éliminer un peu la concurrence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à passer entre les mailles de leur filet seul, alors à quatre je crains qu'on ne puisse éviter un affrontement direct.», alors qu'il débitait ses paroles, les yeux bleus glacés de Micah dérivèrent vers Jin adossé à l'un des énormes troncs d'arbres, la douleur marquait les traits du convalescent malgré tous ses efforts pour la cacher.

Rygdea qui avait suivi son regard ajouta précipitamment: «Mais nous allons trouver une solution, tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est un plan.»

Il se tourna vers Kimblee, cherchant à obtenir son appui. Ce dernier fixait le vide d'un air absent et donc ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Rygdea espéra qu'une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit sournois, si c'était lui qui proposait quelque chose Micah suivrait sans faire d'histoire. Alors que si c'était lui, il devrait passer un temps fou à convaincre tout le monde. Le constat de sa pitoyable aura de meneur le laissa perplexe.

«- Peut-être que nous devrions laisser Jin ici.»

«- Quoi?», si c'était pour dire des choses pareilles, il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise celui-là! «Il n'en ait pas question!»

«- Du calme, Rygdea! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous devrions laisser Jin derrière nous, le temps de dégager le passage. Nous ne pouvons plus envoyer sa fusée de détresse maintenant, ce serait trop dangereux. On ne sait pas si les secours le trouveront avant ces soldats, surtout s'ils décident de venir l'achever.»

«- Mais…», tenta de protester Rygdea.

«- Allons, arrête de tant faire autant pour moi! Je ne suis pas encore mort et je peux encore me débrouiller tout seul!», le coupa Jin vivement.

Rygdea se tourna vers lui, cherchant les mots qui ne blesseraient pas sa fierté de soldat. Malheureusement, n'en trouvant aucun sa bouche resta close.

«- Tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir pendant une heure environ?», lui demanda Kimblee d'une voix égale.

«- Oui.»

Jin ne souriait plus, il était sérieux et sa réponse brève ne laissa planer aucun doute sur la détermination brûlante qui l'animait. Rygdea avait le cœur serré, il était inquiet pour son ami, mais en même temps une sorte de fierté le submergea face au courage dont il faisait preuve. Ensembles, ils s'appliquèrent à camoufler Jin à l'aide de branchages ramassés ici et là. Son arme serrée entre ses mains, Jin était prêt.

«- Bon, maintenant on y va.», déclara Kimblee sonnant le départ des trois soldats.

Rygdea jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami avant de suivre les deux autres. Kimblee et Micah s'enfonçaient déjà dans l'obscurité broussailleuse des arbres. Bientôt, ils disparaîtraient. Rygdea se hâta de les suivre, croisant les doigts pour que rien n'arrive à Jin. Ils avaient décidé de prendre par surprise les équipes sur leur passage, puis ils reviendraient sur leurs pas chercher le blessé laissait derrière eux.

Le mot d'ordre était la discrétion.

Furtivement, le petit groupe avançait dans le silence le plus complet. Les trois hommes couraient à vivent allure sans que rien ne frêne leur course. Les branches qui normalement auraient dû s'accrocher à leurs uniformes, écorcher leurs peaux et s'emmêler dans leurs chevelures, paraissaient s'écarter sur leur passage mû par une force invisible. Aucunes feuilles ne bruissaient, aucunes branches ne se cassaient sous leurs pas, leurs pieds touchaient à peine le sol. On aurait dit des esprits de la nature parcourant leur terre aussi rapide et immatériel que le vent.

Une légère lueur blanche, preuve d'une présence humaine, fut bientôt en vue. Ils ralentirent et se mirent à couvert. Ils ne parlèrent pas, cela était inutile. Tapie dans l'obscurité, ils purent enfin trouver un bon angle pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de leurs futures proies.

La première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux, c'est qu'ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Normalement, il ne devait y avoir qu'uniquement des groupes de quatre soldats. Hors, ils étaient une petite douzaine et certains étaient particulièrement costauds. Six hommes étaient assemblés autour d'un petit feu, mangeant de la viande séchée et buvant un liquide qui ne semblait pas être de l'eau. La coloration de leurs joues, un léger rose, indiquait un état d'ébriété pas encore très avancé mais c'était toujours un avantage. Deux dormaient dans un petit coin du campement, à l'écart de la lumière. Les quatres derniers montaient la garde, un à chaque coin cardinaux du campement. Les prendre par surprise ne serait pas facile.

Heureusement, ils étaient détendus. Leur surnombre leur donnait un très net avantage sur les autres participants et ils le savaient. Ne restait plus qu'à leur faire regretter cet excès de confiance.

Micah leur fit un signe en direction de la cimes des arbres. Kimblee acquiesça donnant ainsi son accord. Ce serait une attaque surprise. Avec une agilité déconcertante, tous les trois grimpèrent vers les sommets de ces énormes troncs, dissimulés par leur circonférence et leurs multiples branches feuillus. Passant de branches en branches, ils arrivèrent à surplomber le campement sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Perché dans les hauteurs, la lumière du feu qui crépitait sous eux ne les éclairait pas. Les ténèbres pouvaient avoir du bon des fois.

Kimblee dégaina son épée «Ivy», indiquant aux deux autres de ce tenir prêt à l'attaque. Micah dégaina ses deux shamshir de leurs fourreaux qui étaient harnachés en croix dans son dos, Rygdea empoigna lui aussi son épée d'une main ferme et décidé. L'affrontement qui allait suivre ne serait pas des plus simple à mener. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, tous les trois attendaient le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. D'un geste de la tête, Kimblee lança l'assaut.

Tombant du ciel, tel un châtiment divin, les trois guerriers abattirent les lames tranchantes de leurs armes sur leurs ennemis. Micah se glissa du côté des dormeurs avant que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de réagir, il leur coupa la tête dans un ensemble des plus sanglant avant de s'occuper de la sentinelle qui montait la garde dans leur secteur. Rygdea atterrit prêt des six hommes qui jusque là s'étaient restaurés près du feu. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et commença à combattre. Ses coups de lame atteignaient presque à chaque fois leur cible, cependant il lui fallait éviter leurs poings et leurs armes. L'un d'eux dégaina un pistolet et Rygdea se servit de l'un de ces assaillants comme bouclier. Il tenta de se rapprocher du tireur pour l'abattre mais le corps mort le ralentissait et d'autres ennemis l'encerclaient, l'obligeant à s'occuper de leur cas. Une brève vision d'une chevelure couleur d'ébène et un cri étranglé plus tard lui indiquèrent que Kimblee avait réglé le problème.

Rygdea enchaînait diverses attaques mêlant force et souplesse avec rapidité. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser le temps de se faire réorganiser. Le sang coulait sur sa lame sans jamais avoir le temps de sécher: tranchant, coupant et transperçant la chair de l'ennemie. La mélodie des lames qui s'entrechoquent, les hurlements de rage et de douleur des hommes s'élevaient pleine de puissance en un cri qui paradoxalement sonnait comme un hymne à la vie. Le silence, on le laissait aux morts.

Kimblee se battait comme un démon. Son épée virevoltait autour de lui comme un fouet tranchant. Ses attaques donnait l'illusion d'une pluie pourpre, se reflétant dans les yeux noirs de la faucheuse qu'il était devenu et leur donnant des reflets rouges des plus inquiétants.

Surgissant derrière lui, un colosse attrapa Rygdea par le bras et le projeta sur un arbre. En état de choque, la vue légèrement brouillé, il se releva essayant avec vaillance de parer les coups qui s'abattirent presque immédiatement sur lui. Sa musculature étant moins développé que celle de son adversaire, Rygdea était désavantagé surtout au corps à corps. Il esquivait comme il le pouvait les coups, cependant il ne pourrait pas tenir à ce rythme indéfiniment. Se servant de son poids pour le déstabiliser, il bascula l'homme qui tomba à la renverse sur le dos, tout en l'entraînant dans sa chute. À califourchon sur cet imposant colosse, il dut encore éviter plusieurs coups de poings avant de réussir à l'assommer violemment avec le pommeau de son épée.

Malheureusement, un autre ennemis l'assomma, ce qui le fit rouler au sol, complètement sonné et vulnérable. Alors qu'il distinguait un pistolet pointé sur lui, prêt à faire feu, un coup fut tirer de l'orée du bois et la balle traversa le crâne de son agresseur ne laissant qu'une traînait de sang net.

Rygdea tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il ne distingua qu'une silhouette d'homme portant l'uniforme de la Cavalerie, les cheveux sombre et la peau pâle. Une vague ressemblance avec Kimblee. Sa vision était encore floue mais instinctivement il sut qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'importe qui était cet homme.

* * *

"La loyauté est le bien le plus sacré au cœur humain."

Citation de Sénèque ; Lettres à Lucilius, LXXXIII - env. 64 ap. J.-C.

* * *

Bon voilà!

La suite peut-être à Noël qui sait?

Une petite annonce: si vous aimez les vampires et les relations entre hommes plutôt sauvages, je vous encourage à lire "Le Maître" une fiction de Lioange. C'est une fiction de Vampire Knight mais ce serait une erreur de ne la réduire qu'à ça. Même si vous ne connaissez pas le manga, je vous encourage à découvrir cette histoire passionnante.


End file.
